New Recruits
by AnimationNut
Summary: In order to remember the Robot Riot, Phineas and the gang join O.W.C.A. With a group of kids fighting evil along side animal agents and trouble brewing in the 2nd Dimension, how much chaos can happen? A lot.
1. New Agents

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I adore Phineas and Ferb :3**

**New Agents**

Phineas didn't want to let go. If he did, then he would forget the greatest adventure he ever had, and most importantly he would forget about Agent P. He tightened his grip on the teal platypus and he felt Ferb's arms wrap around them both.

Major Monogram tried to keep his expression emotionless. But the tears welled up and of course, Carl was the first one to notice. The ginger arched an eyebrow and peered at his boss intently. "Sir, are you crying?"

"No!" Monogram barked, quickly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform. "I'm just sweating through my eyes."

Carl shook his head and looked sadly at the two brothers hugging their beloved platypus. The group gathered a few feet away were also crying, the Fireside Girls passing along a handkerchief and clinging to each other for support. "Sir...do we really have to?"

Phineas' head snapped up, dark blue eyes widening in hope. Monogram groaned softly-how was a person supposed to refuse such a pleading glance? "Allowing them to remember would be a serious violation, Carl."

Before Phineas or Ferb could allow their expressions to deflate, Carl spoke once more. "What if we found a way to make it...well, _not _a violation?"

"Loopholes!" Buford cheered. Isabella rolled her eyes and slapped him in the shoulder.

"Not _now _Buford!"

Monogram thought carefully. He wanted to allow the children to keep their memories, he really did. Never before had he seen such bravery or cunning or even loyalty from people so young. But there were people higher up that would have his job if he simply sent them off with nothing more than a pat on the back. "Hmm...Only agents are allowed to know of Agent P's double identity. So, I suppose it wouldn't be a violation if..."

Great Googly Moogly, was he really going to propose this? They weren't even animals!

"...you joined the organization."

Pure delight danced across Phineas and Ferb's expressions. "Seriously? You mean we can keep our memories, Agent P _and _join your organization?"

"If you want. But I warn you, you'll have to get your memories erased if you decline this offer." Monogram said firmly.

"Count us in!" Phineas said eagerly. He twirled Perry around gleefully for a moment before he and Ferb squeezed the platypus in a hug.

"Awww," the Fireside girls chorused in their melodic voices, eyes shining with happy tears.

Perry was set down and he gave a grateful smile to his boss. Phineas, who was much more daring, hugged the elder man. "Thank you! We'll be the greatest agents ever! Well, not as great as Agent P of course."

"I don't know. Agent P might have some competition." Carl mumbled teasingly. Agent P shot the intern a smirk and Carl grinned.

"What about the rest of you?" Monogram demanded. The group who had been observing jumped in surprise at being addressed.

"Well?" Phineas asked, staring at his friends with wide eyes. Being agents with his platypus and best friend was awesome, but if the rest of their really close friends joined, it would be even _more _awesome!

"Of course!" Isabella said cheerfully. She didn't even need to think about it. "It'll be a chance to acquire my Espionage patch." She turned to face her troop. "What about you girls?"

Adyson grinned slyly. "I bet I can complete my first mission before you do."

A challenging glint appeared in Isabella's large eyes. "Oh, you are _so _on."

Milly groaned softly. "I can see this ending well."

Gretchen giggled. "It'll be like that whole 'Lake Monstrosity' incident all over again."

"NEVER AGAIN!" Isabella and Adyson both cried, shuddering as they recalled that certain patch-collecting experience.

"Well, you know we're in Chief!" Katie piped up.

The rest of the troop chimed in agreement. Individually, they were strong in their own way. But put them together and you got a team that was a force to be reckoned with. They would be a great asset to the O.W.C.A.

"I'll join any organization that allows me to beat people up." Buford said with a grin.

"You beat people up regardless," Baljeet muttered. "Gee...I do not know."

"It'll be fun!" Phineas urged. "And we'll all be here with you! Just think of it as a prolonged Big Idea."

Not wanting to be left out, Baljeet decided to agree. After all, the agents they would no doubt be assigned to were trained. "I am in as well."

Phineas pumped his fist in the air victoriously. Jeremy, Candace's blonde boyfriend, shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, guys. But it wouldn't be a good idea for me to become a secret agent when I'm going to leave for college soon. It wouldn't be practical."

Candace's dark blue eyes widened and she was about to diss the idea of joining a lame organization with her little brothers when Stacy grabbed hold of her arm. "Candace! Let's join!"

"Are you crazy?" Candace demanded. "You want to be secret agents with my little brothers and their friends? We could do so much more with our time!"

Stacy put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

The redhead opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Really, the only response she had was _shopping _and _busting_. But there wouldn't be a point in busting her brothers when they would be spending so much time helping O.W.C.A, and shopping could only hold so much joy. To be honest, she wasn't too content with the idea of her little brothers being in possible danger. But she didn't want to force them to forget Agent P, and she didn't want to forget either...

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Oh, I don't know."

"Come on Candace!" Phineas clasped his hands together pleadingly. "We could be a kick-butt Flynn-Fletcher team!"

"And since you continue to fail in busting your brothers, you could satisfy _and _complete the bust urge by busting an evil scientist!" Stacy persuaded. "Okay, maybe more _defeat _than _bust_, but you know what I'm trying to say."

Perry offered her a reassuring smile. A smile that told her everything would be fine. Candace smiled softly back. "Oh, alright. But on one condition."

Everyone blinked at her in confusion. "Perry has to clean his _own _litter box from now on."

Perry tilted his head towards the ceiling as Phineas and Ferb burst into laughter. Candace giggled at his mortified expression. "Yeah, we're in."

"Awesome!" Stacy high-fived her best friend gleefully. "I _really _want one of those cool little fedoras."

"Mr. Johnson, if you would please follow Carl to get your memory erased, the rest of us will get started."

Jeremy gave Candace a quick kiss and patted Perry fondly on the head before leaving. Monogram clapped his hands together and they all immediately stood at attention. "Welcome to the O.W.C.A-the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. We will-"

"_Mpft!"_

Monogram scowled as Doofenshmirtz started to thrash around in his bindings. "I am trying to explain something to the kids, Doof!"

"Gee, did you really have to tie Dr. D up?" Phineas asked, eyeing the doctor in concern. He had come to realize that the doctor wasn't as evil as he might have liked to be. After all, any other villain would have allowed two kids and their platypus to be crushed by the giant robot.

"Well, if he hadn't tried to make a getaway in _my car _after we announced we would be using his Amnesia-Inator on everyone, then he wouldn't be in this position." Monogram said flatly, glaring at the evil scientist.

"But you're letting us keep our memories," Ferb pointed out. "And there really is no point in erasing his memories if we're going to be foiling him on a daily basis."

Phineas brightened. "That's right!" He went over to the tied-up doctor and yanked at his bindings. "Did ya hear that Dr. D? We're gonna be your new nemeses!"

Perry watched the doctor carefully as he was freed. But Doofenshmirtz made no move to attack his owner. Instead, Heinz rolled his eyes and a slight smirk played on his lips. "Oh, great. It's hard enough trying to win against Perry the Platypus."

"Heinz, you're free to go." Major Monogram waved the doctor towards the door. "It's getting late and I have instructions to give, and the wife is making tacos for dinner."

"See you tomorrow, Dr. D!" Phineas said cheerfully. The evil doctor exited the building and the redhead bounced up and down eagerly. "So what do we do now?"

"Today I'll give you your assignments and outline the rules you are expected to follow. Tomorrow, you will train." Monogram informed the group of kids. "Please follow me."

Candace kept close to her brothers and platypus as they made their way past the various –Inators. They crammed into an elevator and travelled to a room which had a large computer console and various other machines that Candace could not identify. Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet were practically salivating at all the glorious machinery and computer tech.

"This is our Tech Room. This is where we store our files and keep track of our agents and other evil doctors." Monogram explained. "I have absolutely no idea how to work any of it."

"We can figure it-!" Phineas started hopefully but Monogram shook his head.

"Sorry, boys. Carl already knows how to work all this stuff, but if you have time later on, you can watch him work."

Phineas fist-bumped with Ferb. "Ah yeah!"

Just then the ginger intern scrambled out of the elevator and up to the computer. "Jeremy Johnson's memory has been successfully erased."

"Good. That leads me to a rule you all know, but I'm gonna remind you anyway. You cannot tell anyone who you work for. Only the evil scientists know, and our agents are effective at keeping them in their place."

"I have a question." Baljeet waved his hand in the air. "Won't the scientists try to find out who we are? We are not animals who can blend in-we are all easily identifiable."

Carl smiled. "I already have that figured out. Don't worry about it."

Monogram cleared his throat impatiently. "Assignment time! Seriously, I'm starving, and I want to go home soon."

"No more questions." Baljeet promised.

Photos of Phineas and Ferb popped up on the screen. Carl grinned. "Gee, I wonder who you'll get assigned to..."

Perry, who was sitting atop the console by Carl, flicked the intern's ear gently. "Okay, okay. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, you'll be working alongside Agent P."

"This'll be so cool!" Phineas cheered. Ferb flashed a thumbs-up.

"Hmm...Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, would it be alright if you worked in Admiral Acronym's division with Agent Pinky?" Carl asked.

Isabella beamed. "Of course!" She couldn't wait to experience this part of her dog's life.

"Buford van Stomm and Baljeet Rai, you'll be assigned to Agent Peter, also in Admiral Acronym's division. Hmm...you know, you Fireside girls really know your stuff. I could use a few of you back here with me at base, if that's okay."

Monogram shrugged. "As long as there's coffee in the morning and my car is in one piece at the end of the day, I don't care if you have assistants or not."

Carl grinned. "YES! Are any of you willing to help me out around here?"

Three hands rose instantly. Carl smiled gratefully at them. "You have no idea how much this will help me out. Katie Rockefeller, Holly Trackmen and Milly Jones will stay here with me. Ginger Hirano, Adyson Sweetwater and Gretchen Alder will be assigned to Agent F in our division."

"Way to be, little sis!" Stacy clapped her sibling on the back cheerfully.

"Last but not least, Stacy Hirano and Candace Flynn, you'll be assigned to Agent S in our division." Carl finished.

"Well, we might not be teamed together, but we can totally share stories every evening!" Phineas proclaimed, looking on the bright side of things as usual.

Perry could not help but wince at the mental images he was receiving of Candace in action. He loved her, but the girl had a habit of getting into stick situations. He made a mental note to warn Sergei the Snail to be _very _careful with her.

Monogram clapped his hands. "Great! That's everybody. Tomorrow Agent P will bring you back for training. Remember, keep all this between yourselves. Now get out! I got tacos waiting for me at home!"

The major booked it out of the Tech Room with a group of kids staring after him in surprise. Carl shook his head. "Trust me, you get used to it...eventually."

**...yes, I took out the kiss. As much as I support Phinabella, they're ten. Well, I think they're ten xD But don't worry, if enough of you want it I'll put some Phinabella in towards the end. And Candace/Jeremy. I'm not too good at romance, but if you all want it I'll try xD**

**Review please :3**


	2. Training

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Training**

Candace was sprawled on her comfy pink and purple bed, chest rising and falling gently. Perry stood in the open doorway, one eyebrow arched in irritation. The teenager was supposed to have been ready for training ten minutes ago and everyone else was already gathered in the backyard. He jumped on top of her stomach and chattered loudly. Candace mumbled in her sleep and swatted at him.

Perry scowled and rubbed his stinging bill. The boys didn't take a swing at him whenever he tried waking them up.

"Having trouble with sleeping beauty?"

The teal platypus glanced up. Stacy wandered into the room with a grin. "Here's a hint; she's _really _ticklish in the sides."

Perry took her advice and jabbed Candace sharply in the side. The reaction was instantaneous-Candace jolted upwards with a strangled shriek and toppled out of bed. Perry jumped off of her just in time and chattered in amusement, staring down at her.

Candace scowled and shoved her tousled red hair out of her dark blue eyes. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"It's six thirty in the morning," Stacy pointed out. "We were told by Carl after the major left to meet him by Phineas and Ferb's tree at six twenty."

Perry glared sternly at Candace. He pointed out to her digital alarm clock, held up five fingers and then gestured towards the window. _I want you in the front yard in five minutes. Dawdle around and you'll see why I'm the best agent at O.W.C.A._

Candace grunted, but got up and shuffled towards the bathroom. Stacy giggled and followed the platypus down the stairs and out into the backyard.

"Where is she?" Phineas asked, bouncing up and down from excitement. "I wanna get started!"

Stacy grinned. "She'll be down in a few minutes. She just overslept, that's all."

Carl was leaning against the Flynn-Fletcher's tree, waiting patiently for the last new recruit to join them. Phineas paused in his excited bouncing to stare quizzically at the intern. "I know there's a secret entrance behind the painting in our living room...so why are we out here?"

Perry grinned sheepishly as Carl laughed. "Well, there are actually dozens of secret entrances all around your house."

Phineas was stunned. "Really? Wow, I'm amazed that we haven't found...any..." He trailed off as he suddenly recalled the time he and Ferb had been secret agents and saved their sister from falling to her death. "Oh..."

Ferb gave him a pointed look and Phineas flushed. "Er...sorry, Ferb. Gee, I totally forgot about that day until now."

Isabella was awed. "Are there secret entrances to Pinky's lair at my house?"

"Of course," the intern answered. "There are even a few at Baljeet's house and Buford's house, since the three of you spend some of your time there."

"Wow," was all Baljeet could say.

The sliding glass door leading to the backyard slammed shut and Candace stumbled over to them. Her wet red hair was plastered to her long neck and her eyes displayed the exhaustion she felt. "Okay, I'm here. Can we get started?"

"YES!" Phineas whooped and Carl opened the tree hatch. Phineas bounded through and cheered with joy as he shot down the twisting tube slides. Ferb was quick to enter after his stepbrother and the rest followed. It was a tight fit for Buford, but he managed to wriggle his way down to Agent P's lair.

"_Oof!" _He grunted as he struck the ground. "Ow...that hurt."

"Maybe you should lay off the cheeseburgers," Isabella teased.

Before Buford could retort, Carl clapped his hands to get their attention. "I know you're eager to get started, but I'm afraid you'll have to hang here until Major Monogram arrives. Katie, Holly and Milly-you girls can come with me."

The three Fireside Girls saluted and trooped out of the room. Carl glanced at the remaining kids and ordered, "Please, don't touch anything."

"We won't!" Gretchen called as the intern left. Perry reclined in his red chair, watching the group of kids intently as they roamed around.

"Whoa," Isabella whispered as she stared in awe at the various white and teal gadgets. "This is so cool! Hey, Gretchen! We can practice for our Successfully Hitting a Bazooka Target patch!"

Perry chattered sharply. _Pinky will kill me if I allow Isabella to touch a bazooka launcher..._

The troop leader and her second-in-command sighed in disappointment. "Oh well." Gretchen shrugged. "Come on, Chief. Let's see what other patches we can earn."

Candace and Stacy stared at the Platypus Ship. "It's so cute!" Stacy cooed.

"I wouldn't mind taking this out for a spin," Candace remarked, brushing her hand against the leather interior.

_Not on my watch! _Perry chattered in protest. Candace was an awful driver and he didn't have much insurance.

The redheaded teen backed away, hands held up in surrender. "Okay, okay! No driving Agent P's extremely cute and cool ship."

Perry grinned slightly and glanced around. His eyes grew wide and he started to panic when Phineas and Ferb didn't appear in his line of vision.

"_Do not touch it!" _Baljeet shrieked. The cry came from around the corner-where the weapons' vault was.

The platypus sprinted towards the vault but wasn't quick enough. There was a loud explosion and smoke quickly started to fill up the lair. Worried, Perry discovered his boys and Buford and Baljeet in burnt clothes leaning against the wall outside the open vault. The platypus peered cautiously around the metal door. There was only one destroyed missile and the explosion hadn't set off the others lining the wall.

Not yet, anyway.

Perry firmly closed the vault. He would deal with the mess later. Turning around, he faced four extremely sheepish boys.

"It was their fault!" Buford exclaimed, pointing at the two stepbrothers.

Phineas flinched. "Thanks, Buford!"

"I tried to stop them!" Baljeet cried. "They discovered the vault and Ferb cracked the lock open. I _told _them it was not a good idea, but they did not listen to me."

Perry rubbed his forehead and shooed them into the main part of the lair. He would deal with Phineas and Ferb later.

"Agent P! What was that noise?"

Perry groaned and hurried to his console. His boss was on the screen and he didn't look too happy. "It was our fault!" Phineas said quickly, not wanting to get his platypus into trouble. "Carl told us not to touch anything, but...we did."

"Do I want to know?" Monogram asked Agent P.

Perry shook his head. "Alright then. Kids, today is the day you begin your training. Agent P will take you to the training gym. I'll be with you shortly. Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has agreed to take a few days off until the kids are ready to go into the field, so you don't have to worry about foiling him for a while."

"That was nice of Dr. D," Phineas remarked.

_Yeah, nice, but I bet by the time we're done training he's going to have a basket full of evil plans ready to spring on me. And I don't even want to think about the amount of traps he'll probably create..._

The screen went black and Agent P motioned for the kids to follow him. They rode an elevator to the O.W.C.A Training Gym, which was a whole floor dedicated to various workout stations. "Wow," Phineas breathed as he stared at the expansive white, gold and teal colour themed gym. "You know, Ferb and I could make a few modifications-"

"Don't even think about it," Candace warned.

The elevator dinged again and Major Monogram climbed out. "For now, I want you kids to run laps around the gym. The rest of your animal agent partners will be here shortly. It doesn't take them long to defeat their nemeses."

"Sure thing," Phineas said enthusiastically. "Come on, guys! First one to hit twenty laps gets to borrow our hover-board for a week!"

Phineas and Ferb took off with their friends close behind. Candace and Stacy groaned in unison before reluctantly jogging after them. "Are you sure you don't want to pull out now?" Candace asked as they kept pace. "Physical exercise isn't really our thing. And neither is sweat."

Stacy waved a hand dismissively. "It's a good way to keep in shape." She said, looking on the positive side of things.

The girls took their time. Eventually, Baljeet decided that earning a hover-board for a week was not worth the severe cramp he was developing and slowed down. Phineas and Ferb hung back for the amusement of watching Buford and the Fireside Girls battle it out for first place.

"Out of my way, girlies!" Buford bellowed, charging past. Isabella narrowed her eyes and sped up. She and Buford were neck and neck...

"YES!"

Isabella pumped her fists in the air as she passed the 'checkpoint', completing her twentieth lap. The expression on Buford's face caused Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet to break into laughter. Her Fireside companions charged towards her and joined in her victory dance.

"Ugh...guys?" Candace drawled.

The kids turned around and flushed. The animal agents had showed up at some point and were regarding them with amusement. Major Monogram arched an eyebrow. "Join your partner and get started. You all have a lot of work to do."

...

Carl had explained the controls of the consoles to the trio of Fireside Girls. With their various patches, they caught on quickly and were helping Carl monitor the evil doctors of the Tri-State Area, making sure they didn't pull any more evil stunts for the day.

"You know," Milly commented as she stared at her screen. "I should be concerned that there are so many evil guys where we live, but I'm not."

Katie shrugged. "We defeated an army of robots from another dimension. Nothing should be able to surprise us."

Holly stumbled into the room, covered in ink. She had been directed to fix the photocopier and it had put up quite a fight. "Phew! That took longer than I thought."

"Hey, Holly." Katie greeted. "Carl said he would come back later and show me how to brief agents on their missions."

"I thought that was the major's job?" Holly asked.

"There are so many agents that it takes a while to brief them all. He's agreed to let us help." Katie explained.

Milly pouted. "So does that mean I'm stuck here, watching a bunch of red dots?"

"Sorry, Mill." Katie apologized. Holly smiled and walked over to Milly's console and pushed a button. Another window popped up, streaming video footage.

"At least you'll be entertained," she laughed. Milly grinned as she watched the training session her friends were experiencing.

...

"Come on, Candace!"

Candace clung to her rope, her feet planted firmly on the rock wall. Stacy was already three-quarters of the way up. The redhead had managed to make it halfway before making the mistake of looking down. She was now paralyzed with fear, and Agent S would not let her down until she reached the top.

"I can't do it!" Candace wailed. "You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"Conquer your fear!" Stacy urged.

But Candace did not move.

Stacy thought for a moment. "CANDACE! THERE'S A SPIDER BEHIND YOU!"

Her best friend immediately clambered up towards her, slamming her shoe against the wall as she climbed in a desperate attempt to escape the arachnid. Stacy grinned when Candace finally joined her at the top, panting heavily. "Is it gone?"

"I was just messing with you. There's no spider. But it got you up here, didn't it?"

Candace paused and slowly glanced down. The cheering from her brothers barely processed as her stomach churned. "DOWN! I WANT TO GO BACK DOWN!"

...

Phineas beamed as Candace was lowered to the ground. "She was great!"

Perry chattered in agreement. Ferb and Phineas were practicing back-flips on the teal mats stuffed in the corner of the gym. The two boys always ended up falling on their stomachs or into each other and dissolving into hysterical laughter.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls were doing target practice, firing grappling-hooks, laser guns and freeze rays at the painted boards around the room. Pinky and Agent F watched them carefully.

Adyson lined up her shot. As she fired, her foot slipped on the tiled floor and the laser blast flew towards Ginger. "Look-!"

Agent F quickly tackled Ginger to safety seconds before the shot would have struck her. Adyson let out a sigh of relief and grinned apologetically. Gretchen took away her laser gun. "Okay, no guns for Clumsy Adyson."

Isabella smiled sympathetically as Adyson pouted. "Maybe you could try the freeze ray."

"Are you crazy? She nearly fried me to a-"Ginger started to protest when Pinky slapped a paw over her mouth. Adyson brightened and raced to acquire her new weapon.

"If she turns us all into a block of ice, it's your fault," Gretchen warned.

...

Buford and Baljeet were doing target practice in a different sector. But instead of having actual weapons like the Fireside Girls, Agent Peter decided instantly that Buford was not a person you wanted to give a freeze ray to. So the bully and the nerd were practicing with paintball guns.

It wasn't his best idea.

Paint covered the walls and both boys as they tried to outdo each other. No matter how much Peter squeaked, he couldn't get their attention. Exasperated, Agent Peter landed a swift kick to both their backsides.

Baljeet yelped and rubbed his sore behind. Buford scowled. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Peter frowned and gestured around the room. Buford shrugged. "Well, you wanted us to practice. We practiced."

Baljeet groaned. "Buford! You don't backtalk to an agent!"

"Why not?"

Baljeet could not help but smirk as Agent Peter unleashed a barrage of paintballs on the bully. "That's why not."

...

It was around three in the afternoon by the time the group stumbled out of the tree hatch. With the exception of Holly, Katie and Milly, everyone was tired and sore.

"How much more of this do we have to take?" Buford asked, cracking his back and wiping paint off of his face.

Phineas limped towards the back door, his ankle throbbing because of a wrong landing from a back-flip. "Another week, at least."

Perry chattered sympathetically, rubbing against Phineas' good ankle. _Cheer up, champ. It'll get better soon._

Phineas smiled and scratched Perry on the head. "Okay, we're all exhausted, sore and hungry. I suggest a slice of pie, a glass of milk, a movie marathon and then a campout in our backyard."

"I second that," Ferb agreed.

"You guys have fun," Candace muttered. "I don't want to be kept up all night by your dweeb-ness. Stace, can I crash at your house?"

"Sure. My mom won't mind." The group entered the house and Candace collected some things for her stay at Stacy's. "Peace!" She called as she left.

Phineas, Ferb and their best friends grabbed some pie and milk and settled in front of the T.V. Ferb turned off the lights and their pals made some quick phone calls to home.

The group was asleep before the opening credits finished rolling.


	3. First Day

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**First Day**

The routine was the same for the next week. The new agents would get up and meet at the tree at six twenty in the morning. Candace would be late and Stacy would have to try a variety of methods to get the lazy teen out of bed (Perry's personal favourite was when Stacy dumped a bucket of ice cold water over the sleeping Candace) and they would all spend the day doing different exercises.

By the end of the week Monogram decided that they had advanced enough to go on their first field mission. Candace managed to climb tall structures without freaking out, Phineas and Ferb could do triple back-flips, Baljeet was picking up speed during the daily sprints and Buford managed not to shoot any of his teammates during target practice.

As for the Fireside Girls...well, they were the Fireside Girls. Their multitude of patches already gave them more of an advantage than anyone else.

At the end of the last training session, Monogram motioned for the kids and their animal partners to gather in front of him. "I must say, you've all been working hard and I can see it's paying off. You still have a bit to go before you become skilled like your partners, but I think you're all ready to go on your first mission."

"YES!" Phineas exclaimed, doing a handstand in glee.

Candace leaned over and pushed her little brother sideways. Phineas yelped and toppled over, sprawling on the deep purple tiled floor. "Thanks sis."

Monogram cleared his throat. "Your animal partners will meet you tomorrow morning at seven. You'll get your briefings and from then on you will listen to your partners and work together. Remember, you are fighting for the Tri-State Area."

"Yes sir!" The kids shouted, saluting him.

"Excellent. See you all tomorrow morning." Major Monogram nodded and left as Carl entered. The intern was holding a box full of metal bracelets. Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened in curiosity and they inched forwards.

"What are those?"

"These are how you'll be able to disguise yourselves." Carl plucked a thin metal bracelet from the top of the pile and held it out. It had one green button, one blue button, one red button and one yellow button. "It's easier for our animal agents to avoid detection. After all, a panda looks the same as another panda. But a person doesn't have that luxury."

"So those are cloaking devices?" Phineas asked eagerly.

"You got it. If you press the green button the bracelet will make your appearance different. Here Phineas, give it a try."

Phineas took the bracelet and slipped it on. He pressed the green button and waited. "Did something happen?"

"Look in the mirror," Isabella said breathlessly, digging out her compact mirror from her pocket and holding it out.

"Awesome!" Phineas cried. His red hair was longer and now blonde. His blue eyes were black and his nose was considerably shorter. "Which button do I press to go back to normal?"

"The red one." Carl informed.

Phineas pressed the red button and grinned. "That is so cool! Do you invent stuff like this often?"

"I dabble." Carl shrugged. "Now, the blue button will allow you to contact the agency. Just hold the bracelet up to your mouth and speak into it. You'll be able to hear our responses clearly. The yellow button sends us a distress single. We'll be able to trace your location and help you."

The new kid agents received a bracelet. "Don't play around with it." Carl warned. "It's not a toy."

"We won't," Isabella promised. "Thanks Carl."

"No problem. Now you better get going. You have a big day tomorrow."

...

At quarter to seven Phineas and Ferb carefully opened Candace's bedroom door. The room was dark and there was a lump underneath the pink and purple blanket. With mischievous grins the two brothers raced into the room and jumped on top of their sister.

"WAKE UP!" Phineas shouted as Ferb poked her playfully in the side.

Candace shrieked loudly and shoved her siblings off of her. Scowling she shoved her tousled hair out of her face and glowered at them. "You better have a good reason for attacking me while I'm trying to get my beauty rest."

Phineas grinned up at her from the floor. "You only have fifteen minutes to get ready."

"And that means you only get ten minutes in the shower instead of your usual twenty," Ferb added.

"Brothers," Candace muttered. But she climbed out of bed and snatched some clean clothes from her closet. A minute later the brothers could hear the shower running and Candace's soft humming.

"Mission accomplished," Phineas grinned. "I can't wait to say that when we foil Dr. D."

Perry waddled into the bedroom in his pet form. Phineas smiled. "No need to do that, buddy. Mom and Dad left at dawn for their antique convention."

The platypus chattered and stood up. _Are you ready?_

Phineas managed to interpret the chatter correctly. "Yeah, I'm pumped!"

Ferb nodded.

Someone hammered on the front door downstairs and Phineas hurried down the wooden staircase. Ferb trailed behind carrying Perry.

"Hey, Stacy!" Phineas greeted after he swung the door open. "Is Agent S meeting you here?"

"Actually, he came to me first." The Japanese-American teen explained, shifting her shoulder so they could get a clear view of the snail perched there. "He seems to know that Candace isn't one to be fast in the mornings."

Phineas listened intently. He could no longer here the rushing of water. "Well, I think she just got out of the shower. So I think she'll be down soon."

"I'll just wait in the living room." Stacy walked into the house as if it were her own-she certainly spent enough time there-and started flicking through the channels on the television.

The grandfather clock in the front hall struck seven and Phineas beamed. "Mission time! Let's-oh, hold on. CANDACE! STACY AND AGENT S ARE HERE!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"KAY!" Phineas lowered his voice. "Alright, let's go!"

...

"Baljeet?"

The Indian child froze by the front door. He glanced over his shoulder at his mother, who was holding a coffee cup and wearing her housecoat. "Son, why are you holding a panda? Wait; let me ask a better question. _Where _did you get a panda?"

Baljeet grinned nervously and adjusted his grip on Agent P. "Er...it is a new toy."

"It's blinking."

"It is a very expensive new toy that I got from the internet." Baljeet elaborated, hoping his mother wouldn't care enough to ask further questions.

Thankfully, Ms. Rai did not function properly in the early morning and so shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Baljeet let out a sigh of relief before rushing out the front door and grabbing his recumbent from the garage. "You can just sit in my lap," he told the panda.

The duo biked to Buford's house, where the burly child was lounging on his front porch. "Geez took you long enough."

Ignoring him, Baljeet climbed off his recumbent and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Are we ready to go?"

Agent P nodded and motioned for them to follow. The two boys went up the front steps of the porch and approached the welcome mat. Buford arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me there's been a secret entrance under this thing the whole time?"

Agent P nodded and yanked on a piece of loose thread. The mat sprung up, revealing another tube slide.

"_We _are going first," Baljeet said firmly, pushing past Buford and jumping down the slide with Agent P close behind.

Buford scowled. "A guy gets stuck _one _time..."

The three landed into Agent P's pink and fluffy lair. Agent P landed neatly on the cushy pink couch while Buford bounced right off and Baljeet landed upside-down. The screen buzzed to life and Admiral Acronym appeared.

"Ah, so you are my new agents. It's rather odd seeing humans in my division but I suppose I'll get used to it. You are Baljeet Rai and Buford van Stomm, correct?"

Baljeet smiled. "Yes ma'am. It is very nice to meet you."

"Charmed," Buford croaked, trying not to breathe in the heavy lavender smell.

"I am Admiral Acronym-your superior officer. As this is your first mission, I will not be so critical. But I expect perfect behaviour and conduct during future missions. And you will _always _listen to my orders and those of Agent P. Understood?"

"Understood!" Baljeet parroted obediently.

Buford could only nod.

"Good. Professor Dementia has bought up all the glue in the Tri-State Area. Go and find out what she's up to and stop her. Oh, and boys...if the name isn't a giveaway, Professor Dementia is a bit-"

"Insane?" Baljeet supplied.

"Very insane. Good luck, boys."

The three saluted her and Agent P hustled them over to his small black and white hover-jet. It took a bit to squeeze Buford in but soon they were soaring through the skies.

"I am getting air-sick," Baljeet moaned, leaning over the side.

Buford snorted. "Don't be a wimp."

An old, crumbling warehouse on the outskirts on the city came into view. Buford frowned. "You'd think an evil scientist would have some tricked out lair."

"Do not judge a book by its cover," Baljeet warned. "It may not look so bad on the inside."

Agent Peter gave a squeak in agreement. He too had been fooled by the less-than-impressive exterior of the building. Had he ever gotten a surprise when he slipped in through the broken window and found a dozen laser guns pointing at him.

The hover-jet landed a few feet away from the building. The boys climbed out and activated the cloaking device on their bracelets. Baljeet cautiously approached the warehouse. "There are probably security cameras somewhere. We must be quiet and stealthy-"

"You're going down, evil creep!" Buford shouted and charged for the rusty door.

Baljeet winced as Buford knocked the door down and ran into the building. The bully soon started screaming in panic. "Oh, Buford."

Agent Peter cradled his head in his paws. Baljeet jogged after his friend and peered around the doorframe. He had been correct in his assumption that the interior of the lair would look nothing like the exterior. High-tech gadgets beeped and glinted. There was a shelf that was stocked with jars that had a questionable substance in them. A giant shark tank was set up against the wall.

And in the middle of the lair was Buford, trapped in a glass bubble.

Professor Dementia was short with wild grey hair. One eye was yellow and one eye was green and the former twitched ever so often. "Children are nasty creatures." He mumbled. "They are a useless, noisy life form. I hate when children trespass on my property. Do you know what I do to children?"

"You let them go?" Buford asked.

"That's right. I let them-no! I feed them to my little cuties."

Buford swallowed thickly when the man gestured towards his sharks. "They're...adorable."

Concerned, Baljeet started for the bully. Peter was quick to follow. The two crawled across the floor as the evil scientist paced in front of Buford. "You nearly messed with my plans. I was going to send an army of monkeys across the Tri-State Area and take it over during the chaos."

Baljeet froze and stared. Peter twirled a finger around his ear. _He's crazy. None of his plans make any sense most of the time._

Buford seemed to realize this. "And how could me walking in here mess with your stupid monkey plan?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly how." Dementia snapped. "I have a plan to execute. It's time to feed my little babies!"

Peter sprang up and slammed into Dementia. Baljeet jumped up and raced over to the trapped Buford. "Get me out of here, Jeet!" Buford said frantically. "I can't breathe!"

"Just shatter the glass!" Baljeet said in exasperation. "Pretend it is my face and punch it."

The Indian child let out a yelp as a fist sailed in his direction. There was a sickening _crunch _as knuckles collided against glass and the bubble fell apart. Buford nursed his bloody knuckles and frowned. "Okay. Next time, we do it the panda's way."

"That is _such _a brilliant idea." Baljeet drawled sarcastically. "Why did I not think of that?"

"There's another one!" Dementia howled. "It's an infestation!"

Baljeet and Buford ducked to avoid the laser blast. Baljeet kicked the gun out of the man's hands and Buford caught it. "Hasta la vista," the bully growled and pointed the gun. Dementia threw his hands in the air.

Peter nailed him across the head and the evil scientist fell unconscious. Buford slammed the laser gun on the ground and stomped on it for good measure. "I guess we should free the monkeys."

Baljeet rubbed his forehead. "How do you deal with this lunatic every day?" He asked his animal partner.

_Lots of coffee. _Peter thought tiredly. _Lots and lots of coffee._

...

Isabella and Agent Pinky got their daily briefing and took off to Professor Poofenplotz's lair. "Why would an evil scientist want to steal the Tri-State Area's supply of sunscreen?"

Pinky shrugged. He never really questioned _why _Poofenplotz did what she did. She never gave him back- stories like Doofenshmirtz did to Perry. He did his job and that was that.

Isabella's eyes widened as the large, needle-like structure with the Saturn-style top came into view. "Wow. This is her evil lair?"

Pinky barked in confirmation and gestured towards her bracelet. Isabella quickly pressed the green button and braced herself for battle.

The dog stalled the hover-car and leapt at the window. It shattered from his powerful kick and Isabella quickly jumped through the jagged opening after her pet. She landed beside her dog and held up her fists, glaring at the skinny, white-haired woman before her.

"Pinky the Chihuahua," Professor Poofenplotz cooed. "How awful to see you. And who is this?"

"None of your business." Isabella snapped.

"I wasn't aware the O.W.C.A. hired humans now. No matter." She quickly flipped a switch and the two agents found themselves tied up in rope. "You little pests won't get in my way."

"What kind of maniac buys every bottle of sunscreen in the Tri-State Area?" Isabella asked as she struggled in her bindings.

"That would be me, dear. I know you're new, but pay attention. The cretins in the Tri-State Area have always been jealous of my beauty. Because of that they have forever been making fun of my pale complexion. But I shall give them theirs when every citizen finds themselves with a severe sunburn!

"Dry, peeling skin will force them to come to me for sunscreen which they will pay a hefty price for. With that money I will bribe the mayor out of office be ruler of the Tri-State Area and eventually the world! But first I have to use my Sun Ray to strengthen the intensity of the sun's rays!"

Isabella stared at the cackling woman. She slowly turned to look at Pinky. "Is she serious?"

Pinky nodded wearily.

"You know, when I pictured my first mission, it involved a villain more sinister and less vain."

Pinky smirked and glanced up. Poofenplotz was prepping the Sun Ray and mumbling to herself. He tilted his fedora down and Isabella watched in awe as blades popped out of the rim and sliced through the ropes. "Cool. When do I get a hat?"

Pinky broke free and cut through Isabella's ropes. Pinky tackled Poofenplotz and Isabella ran for the machine. She unplugged it and smashed the contraption to bits and pieces.

"You little brat!" Poofenplotz cried angrily. She landed a swift kick to Pinky and charged at Isabella. The Mexican-Jewish girl narrowed her eyes and launched into a spinning round-house kick. Poofenplotz went sailing into the crates of sunscreen.

Isabella put her hands on her hips. "That's Agent I to you, lady."

...

Ginger, Adyson and Gretchen followed Agent F through the skies. Adyson was having trouble navigating with a jetpack and narrowly avoided crashing into a billboard several times. Ginger let out a sigh of exasperation. "If you keep this up we'll never get to the bad guy's lair!"

"Sorry!" Adyson cried as she bumped into Gretchen. "I'm not used to travelling like this. Why are you guys so good?"

"We played jet-pack volleyball with Phineas and Ferb that one day. Where were you?"

"At a dental appointment!" Adyson wailed.

Agent F let out a sigh and kept a close watch on the clumsy girl. Eventually they made it to domed evil lair of Dr. Bloodpudding and the girls disguised themselves.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Ginger asked.

Adyson let out a sudden scream and pitched past them. Her jet-pack started smoking and she found herself crashing through the glass roof. Ginger and Gretchen cried out in panic and hurried after their friend. Agent F shook his head and quickly flew after the girls.

Ginger and Gretchen found Adyson sprawled on the red-tiled floor, surrounded by glass shards. "Are you okay?" Ginger asked in concern.

Adyson cautiously sat up. "I guess so."

"Intruders!"

The three Fireside Girls didn't have time to prepare themselves as a laser blast shot towards them. Agent F tackled them out of the way.

"Sorry," Gretchen said quickly. "Alright girls. Time to focus!"

Dr. Bloodpudding sneered at them. "Are these little girls your new partners, Agent F? Surely the O.W.C.A. isn't desperate enough to hire snot-nosed brats."

"Who you calling a snot-nosed brat?" Ginger asked angrily.

"They're not very smart either."

"That's it." Gretchen growled. "Listen buddy, are you gonna tell us your evil scheme or what?"

"Of course not! I don't sink to stereotypical villain behaviour." Dr. Bloodpudding said disdainfully.

Agent F nodded his head in confirmation. He always defeated his nemesis first and then found out what the plan was, just in case he needed to disassemble a machine or something.

Dr. Bloodpudding whipped a remote out of his pocket and pressed the button. The girls jumped to avoid the cages falling from the ceiling. Agent F was not so lucky. "Ginger, you free Agent F. Adyson, let's kick some butt!" Gretchen ordered.

While Adyson and Gretchen fought the evil scientist Ginger removed a hairpin from her raven locks. "I got my Lock-Picking patch a few months ago," she informed the frog as she freed him.

Agent F shook his head in amusement. _Are their Fireside Girl patches for everything?_

Ginger let out a startled shriek. Dr. Bloodpudding had grabbed her by the front of her shirt and he sent Gretchen sliding across the floor. "Hey!" Adyson cried. Agent F went to Ginger's aid and Adyson went to see if Gretchen was alright.

"A little sore," the bespectacled girl groaned as she stood up. "But I should have seen the upper-cut coming."

Agent F nailed Dr. Bloodpudding in the stomach and the man fell with a grunt. Ginger hit the ground and spotted the cage Adyson had recently opened. "In there!"

Agent F nodded and delivered a swift kick to his nemesis' backside. The man slid across the floor and into the cage. Adyson raced over and firmly shut the door. "Woo-hoo! We did it!"

"With minimal cuts and bruises," Ginger added.

"So what _was _your evil plan anyway?" Gretchen asked the trapped Dr. Bloodpudding.

"I was going to use that machine to eliminate the mayor of the Tri-State Area." Bloodpudding growled. "Then I was going to destroy his idiotic brother and swoop in and take over!"

Agent F went to work taking apart the machine with Adyson's help. Gretchen shook her head.

"The Tri-State Area is full of nut-jobs."

...

Phineas and Ferb excited the elevator with Perry in tow. "How come we didn't fly the hover-car up to the window?" Phineas asked.

_Doofenshmirtz is getting tired of me crashing through his door and breaking his windows. _Perry thought.

"We should start working on making some animal translators again." Phineas mused. "That way we can communicate with each other."

Ferb flashed a thumbs-up and Perry chattered in agreement. The agents approached Doofenshmirtz's door. As the evil doctor already knew who they were there was no point in using the disguise feature of their bracelets. But the other functions would come in handy.

Phineas opened the door and paused in the doorframe. "Er...what's up, Dr. D?"

The evil scientist was crouched in the middle of his lair surrounded by metal scraps and wires. A half-finished –Inator sat on the balcony. "I slept in." Heinz said sheepishly. "So we're gonna be a little behind schedule, boys. Perry the Platypus knows where the waiting area is so he can show you the way."

The two boys followed their pet platypus to a collection of chairs by a low-rise table stocked with stolen magazines. "I wonder if the others are having this kind of experience."

_I doubt it, _Perry thought dryly. _There's only one Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the world. _

Ferb flicked through a mechanics magazine and gestured towards a glossy page. Phineas leaned forwards and studied it. "Cool! We should totally do that on our day off."

"Whoa, whoa!" Heinz glanced up from his –Inator. "You can read Spanish?"

"Nah. We're just looking at the pictures."

Perry gave a pointed chatter. Heinz caught on and went back to work. The platypus didn't want the evil scientist to get _too _casual with his boys. There were some boundaries to their relationship.

"Done!" Heinz exclaimed.

Phineas gave a yelp of surprise as he was thrust from his chair and to the floor. "Hey! Why's the floor covered in super glue?"

Ferb tried to lift his leg but found it was firmly glued to the floor. Perry scowled. _If my fur gets ripped off trying to get out of this Doof is going to be sorry!_

Doofenshmirtz clapped his hands together. "No more delay! Now it is time to explain the genius that is my Seafood-Be-Gone-Inator!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"When I was a little boy in Gimmelshtump there was this dinky old seafood place. You know, I should have realized that the place was shoddy when some of the fishes only had one eye-anyway, I had a nickel and I was hungry so I bought some fish. It was Gimmelshtump tradition to eat a fish raw to signify your manhood. I don't want to get too graphic with the details so let's just say I got the worst stomach bug in history and my family couldn't live in our home for about a week. And I couldn't change my clothes for a week...

"So to make myself feel better about that humiliating moment I'm gonna use my Seafood-Be-Gone-Inator to make all the seafood in the Tri-State Area to go bad! Everyone will be too sick to leave their houses-"

_Or hospitals, _Perry thought.

"-and I'll be able to waltz in and take over the Tri-State Area! _And _I'll be able to laugh at everyone!" Doofenshmirtz grinned gleefully.

Phineas and Ferb just stared. Perry couldn't really blame them. It had taken him a while to get used to Doofenshmirtz's odd (and often downright weird) schemes. He managed to activate the laser on his communicator and aimed it at the coating of glue on the floor.

Phineas brightened when he felt the glue starting to melt. He pulled himself free and tackled Doofenshmirtz to the ground.

"_Oof!_" Heinz swatted Phineas off his shoulders. "I don't think so, kid!"

Perry sent a punch to Heinz's stomach. Ferb calmly walked over to the –Inator and began to disassemble it.

"Wait, wait!" Heinz protested. "Three to one isn't fair! _Norm! Get out here!_"

The giant robot stumbled into the room. "HOW MAY I HELP YOU DAD?"

"I'm not your father!" Heinz snapped and smacked Perry aside. Phineas frowned and sent a kick to his ankle. "OUCH! Norm, help me!"

Norm bent down and easily picked Phineas up. Perry froze and turned around.

"No, no!" Phineas said quickly. "I got this. Go give Ferb some time."

The evil doctor was making his way towards Ferb. "You know, I'm probably going to have this limp for a week."

Perry obeyed and Phineas glared at the robot. "Okay Norm. Put me down."

"DAD WANTS ME TO KEEP YOU DETAINED."

"_Not your father!"_

Phineas glanced down and noticed Norm's front hatch. Curious, he managed to use his foot to open the hatch. A squirrel glanced up at him from his wheel. "Wait, you run on squirrel power?"

"YES. YES I DO."

"Don't tell him that, Norm!" Heinz cried. Perry had located the bottle of super glue and was advancing upon him menacingly.

"Come on boy." Phineas cooed and managed to lure the squirrel out of its little 'home'. Norm powered down immediately and Phineas grinned in triumph. "Oh yeah! Agent Phineas for the win!"

After Perry gave Heinz a good dose of super glue and Ferb finished disassembling the –Inator the three headed home. "Are you sure he won't just rebuild the machine?" Phineas asked.

Perry gave a dismissive chatter. _Not his style._

"Whatever you say, boss."

...

"Why are we in a dump?"

Candace gingerly climbed over the mounds of trash. Sergei the Snail was perched on her shoulder. "This is _so _gross."

Stacy fiddled with her bracelet. "We better activate these things. You never know when we'll run into this Professor Glockworth fellow."

Candace pressed the button and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"Great." Stacy drawled. The three agents peered over another massive garbage mound. "Geez! What is _that?_"

Sergei frowned. He had known that when Glockworth had made his headquarters in a junk yard that something wasn't right.

A large, hulking glass machine was pulsating light. Glockworth circled the machine, cackling loudly. Major Monogram had already warned them about Glockworth-_He's not one you want to mess around with. Let Sergei deal with him. You two will _always _be in charge of destroying his inventions._

Sergei jumped off of Candace's shoulder and brought a startled Glockworth to the ground. Stacy and Candace stayed in their hiding spots. "Wow," Stacy breathed. "That snail can kick butt."

Candace frowned. "Well, how are we supposed to destroy that thing?"

The two girls managed to catch Glockworth shouting about how he would use his Solar-Eradicator to block out the sun and make it eternally dark so he could-

"_Blah, blah blah." _Candace scowled. "Do all these guys talk so much?"

"Isn't it standard of a villain to do so?" Stacy asked.

"Whatever. Hey, look! A baseball."

"So what?"

The redhead shrugged. "The stupid machine is made out of glass. What if we break it?"

"Is that smart?"

"You got any better ideas?"

Stacy shook her head. Candace wound up and tossed the baseball. The contraptions shattered into jagged pieces and started sparking.

Glockworth screamed in panic and fury. Stacy stumbled out of her hiding spot and grabbed the snail. She sent a swift kick to Glockworth and knocked him out. "CANDACE!" She shouted. "I don't think killing our nemesis on the first day is a good idea!"

Candace raced over and lugged the evil dude behind the garbage pile. They braced themselves.

The contraption exploded. A giant shockwave roared over the Tri-State Area. Candace swallowed and slowly glanced up. "The good news is the sun is still there." She said feebly.

Sergei glared at her.

The shockwave had knocked out the power in the entire Tri-State Area.

...

Phineas and Ferb returned to a dark house while Candace and Stacy stayed behind. A half-hour later Candace emerged from the tree hatch with a furious Perry right behind her. Phineas frowned in concern. "What happened?"

Candace explained how she and Stacy defeated their nemesis. Perry brandished a small metal device and Phineas leaned in closely. "What's that?"

"O.W.C.A. Animal Translator." Candace said nervously.

Perry attached it to his fur and took a deep breath. Phineas and Ferb leaned forwards in anticipation while Candace recoiled slightly.

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, CANDACE FLYNN?!"_

**Let us all pretend that **_**Sleepwalk Surprise **_**happened before **_**Across the Second Dimension.**_** And I apologize for the wait. I was having trouble writing the first missions and I'm still not entirely happy with how they turned out. **

**No more mission chapters, I think. I can't feel my wrist. Only villain important in this story is Dr. D, yup yup.**

**Well, for now anyway xD**

**Yeah...not my best chapter.**


	4. Regret

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Regret**

"I'm sorry," Candace squeaked shrinking back from Perry's harsh glare. "It was an accident!"

Perry grabbed his hat and pulled on it in frustration. "An _accident_? You knocked out the power in the entire Tri-State Area! You are extremely fortunate that hospitals have backup generators. Do you know what might have happened?"

"Hey, hey." Phineas said quickly. He had gotten over the awe of seeing his pet talk and tried to calm Perry down. "Candace would never put anyone's life in danger on purpose. If she says it was an accident, it was an accident. It was her first day. We all make mistakes."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"That mistake could have cost Candace her _life_." Perry said slowly. He was trying to be calm, he really was, but when the lives of his owners were put at risk he got agitated and angry.

Phineas paled at the very possibility. "That's true, but she's here. Stacy's fine and so is Agent S, right?" He said optimistically.

Candace nodded and kept her eyes on the grass. It had never occurred to her that she could have killed herself and her teammates. What kind of agent was she? A crappy one, that's what kind. Monogram had been right to threaten her with suspension if she ever pulled a stunt like that again. Heck, he _should _have suspended her then and there. She deserved it.

Ferb sensed her despair and patted her hand comfortingly. Candace gave a small smile of thanks. Perry let out a long sigh. "Candace, I'm sorry for yelling at you. When I heard what you did, I got scared. I don't want to lose you anymore than Phineas and Ferb. Please, try to think things through next time, okay?"

"I will." Candace promised. She bent down and gave Perry a quick hug. "It won't happen again."

"Good girl."

Phineas squatted down and stared at the metal device on Perry in interest. "Do you get to keep that?"

"No. It's only for emergencies. We don't have many of these and they cost a fortune to make." Perry explained. "And we don't have enough in the budget to make over three dozen animal translators."

"But we have the resources," Phineas grinned in excitement. "We have Sunday off, so we can get to work then!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Candace said quickly.

Perry grinned teasingly. "Why? Are you afraid I'm going to start embarrassing you?"

"No," Candace said hotly. "I just don't want Agent S to get one. He'll have a few choice words for me that's for sure."

Phineas and Ferb laughed. "I'm sure the whole event will be forgotten by then." Phineas pointed out. "And Ferb, it looks like we're going to have another campout. It's going to be boiling in that house by tonight."

"I don't believe so. Baljeet's house has a generator, does it not?" Ferb asked. "Perhaps we could stay over for the night."

"That's a great idea! Let's call and ask before Buford barges in and takes over the place." Phineas pulled out his red cell phone and started dialing. Candace shook her head.

"I'm not going to Stacy's. Agent S has now taken up residence with my best friend. Apparently, he didn't have a host family and Stacy volunteered to take him in." Candace groaned. "Guess I'm frying in the house tonight by myself. Mom and Dad won't be home until late tomorrow afternoon."

"Drat." Phineas clapped his phone shut. "Buford got dibs on the guest room. But Baljeet said we could crash on his bedroom floor if we wanted to."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"We're going to pack and head out." Phineas told his sister. "You can come, if you want."

"There is no way I'm spending the night at the computer nerd's house with that angry wall of meat a few rooms over. No way, no how. I'll wake up with a magic marker mustache." Candace crossed her arms. "I'll stick it out here with Perry. We can have a movie marathon."

Phineas arched an eyebrow. "On what device?"

"My fully charged laptop with a DVD drive." Candace retorted. "Duh."

"No chick flicks," Perry said firmly. "Or romantic comedies."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you're pretty picky for a platypus. Are regular comedies okay with you?"

"Who can say no to a comedy?" Perry asked. The group headed inside the dark house. Phineas and Ferb departed minutes later with their duffle bags full of sleepover supplies.

Despite the darkness, all was well in Danville.

...

In Second Dimension Danville, however, the same could not be said.

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the Second Dimension sat in his cold, dark cell. The feeble light filtered through the bars on his tiny window and spiders hung from the corners. The former ruler of the Tri-State Area was slouched on the metal cot, staring into space.

He had been ecstatic upon seeing his beloved Choo-Choo again. It was his companion through the hard times, the one thing that had always been there for him. And when he lost it, he grew furious at...well, just about everyone and everything.

Taking over the Tri-State Area had been no easy feat. But after the transformation of Perry the Platypus in his own Perry the Platyborg, everything went smooth sailing from that point on. He had an army of Norm-bots and a kick-butt lackey to do his bidding. The Tri-State Area didn't stand a chance. Even his fellow villains couldn't do anything to overthrow him as leader. It wouldn't do any good.

He was feared. He was in control. And he gave up everything for a wooden train with chipped wheels.

"_Dummkopf!" _He shouted angrily. The sound echoed off the narrow space and Doofenshmirtz threw the toy train against the wall. It cracked slightly down the side but did not split in half for which he was grateful-he may have regretted his decision to give up control of the Tri-State Area for the toy, but he still _wanted _it.

"I had it all," he whispered. "And I gave it up. I could have smashed those stupid kids and Perry the Platypus into a pulp. I could have taken down that pesky First-Dimension Resistance with ease. Then when I had _both _Tri-State Areas under my control I could ransack the 1st Dimension Heinz's place for the train. Ugh, why do all the good ideas come _after _they could have come in handy?"

His one eye roamed around the cell. The rest of his life would be spent in this dinky cell. In one second he went from being large and in charge to being arrested for life for crimes against humanity.

Bah.

Heinz stared at the steel bars on his window. Those bars were all that stood between him and freedom.

Well, that and the entire O.W.C.A. But he defeated them once. He could do it again.

Both the Tri-State Areas would be at his mercy once he was free.

A clatter against the bolted steel door caught his attention. "What?" He snapped in annoyance.

A plastic tray filled with mush slid through the tiny slot. Heinz wrinkled his nose at his dinner and scowled. "You guys are getting government funding. Shouldn't you be able to afford-no, never mind. I took that funding. Carry on."

An irritated bark was his answer and the agent moved on. Heinz stared at the tray for a moment before grinning wickedly. He had an idea.

A deliciously horrible, terrible, _awful _idea.

"Hoo-boy! Look out, Platyborg. Your master is about to make his grand return!"

...

Unaware of the danger about to happen in the Second Dimension, Phineas and Ferb arrived at Baljeet's. Mrs. Rai opened the door and smiled at them. "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Mrs. Rai." Phineas greeted. Ferb waved. "Thank you for allowing us to come over. It's sweltering at our place."

"Yes, it is rather odd how the entire Tri-State Area went out of power." Mrs. Rai frowned. "It's a good thing Baljeet convinced me to buy a generator. Come on in. He's upstairs with Buford."

Phineas and Ferb entered the house and jogged up the wooden stairs. They pushed open Baljeet's bedroom door and found the bully sprawled on the cold hardwood floor. "Aw, come on!" Phineas complained. "I thought you were getting the guest room? Cause if you don't want it-"

"Heck no!" Buford clambered to his feet. "I already threw my stuff on the bed. I got dibs!"

"Then let them make their beds for the night!" Baljeet cried in exasperation, hustling Buford aside. Phineas and Ferb spread their sleeping bags on the floor by Baljeet's bed.

"Try not to step on us in the middle of the night," Phineas joked.

Baljeet smiled. "I will try. Do you happen to know the cause of this odd power surge?"

Ferb turned his chuckle into a cough and Phineas grinned. "Er, let's just say Candace made a mistake."

"As long as it wasn't my fault." Buford collapsed on Baljeet's bed. "Are you dweebs gonna fix it?"

Phineas hummed in thought. "I suppose we could go take a look and see what we can do. Jeet, Ferb, what do you say?"

"I didn't mean _now_!" Buford cried but his three friends took off to see if they could help fix the problem. "Man! Now what am I gonna do? Isabella's probably having a makeover party with the rest of the girls, Irving-ew! No, not even gonna consider him."

The phone rang and Mrs. Rai picked it up downstairs. Buford could hear her muttering and soon she came up into the bedroom. Confusion crossed her face when she saw only Buford. "Where are Phineas and Ferb? And Baljeet?"

"They went out to do something I didn't understand." Buford answered. "Is that Candace?"

"Why, yes. She wanted to know if her brothers made it here safely."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Sure. I have to tend to supper anyway. Do you like chili?"

"I do like chili." Buford answered. He took the phone. "Yo, Candace?"

"Ugh, Buford! I just wanted to talk to Phineas and Ferb!" Candace snapped.

"Well, they ain't here right now."

"WHAT?"

"_What's the matter_?" An unfamiliar, concerned voice followed Candace's screech. Buford frowned.

"Who's that?"

"Perry." Candace said dismissively. "If my brothers aren't there, then where-"

"Whoa, whoa! Since when can Perry talk?" Buford interrupted.

"BUFORD! WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?" Candace hollered, her patience thin.

"I _told _you. They went out. They're trying to see if they can fix the power problem."

"Typical." Candace scoffed. "No point in trying to bust them. Mom and Dad aren't even here."

"Can we go back to the Perry is talking thing?" Buford asked.

"No. I'm on my cell phone and its running low on minutes _and _battery."

"...can I come over and see? It's kind of lonely here."

"...fine. But if you do _one _thing weird or something that grosses me out, you're getting kicked out. And you have to be back at Baljeet's for supper. I am not paying for extra food so your bottomless-pit of a stomach can eat." Candace said firmly before hanging up.

Buford grinned and jumped off of Baljeet's bed. "YES! I get to see a talking platypus!"

A brief pause.

"Now that is not something I thought I would ever say in my life."

**Not too exciting of a chapter, I know. But my wrist still hurts from yesterday, believe it or not xD I got weak bones.**

**And why can't August 25 hurry up? I wanna see Where's Perry? Part 2! The sneak peeks are killing me! GAH.**

**Alrighty, that's it xD Hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Prison Break

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Prison Break**

It was five o'clock in the evening.

The only item Second-Dimension Heinz was allowed to possess during his imprisonment was his dumb watch with the hash marks. And it was telling him that now was the time to make his move.

His plan was not a complex one; in fact it was so simple he was amazed he hadn't thought of it sooner. As he waited in the cold, damp cell he carefully planned out his escape route in his mind. Unlike the First Dimension O.W.C.A., the Second Dimension O.W.C.A. had a bank of prisons on the lower level of the not-so-secret building.

But the prison guards weren't gun-armed muscle men. They were trained animal agents. And although clever and resourceful, Heinz believed he could outsmart them easier than he could a human prison guard (who was also probably trained to shoot first and not ask questions later).

The soft sound of paws slapping against the concrete floor reached his attentive hearing. Heinz quietly got up and crouched down by the slot in the metal door. A moment later a plastic tray covered in slop appeared.

With rapid speed Heinz snatched the tray and grabbed the paw that was still lingering in the slot. A surprised bark rang out from the other side and Heinz pulled-hard. A sickening _thunk_ sounded off the metal door and Heinz could just make the edge of a teal watch strap.

Heinz listened intently to see if anyone had heard the bark of Agent D. Taking the absence of the sound of pounding footsteps as a good sign, he removed the standard O.W.C.A. wristwatch communicator from the agent's wrist and gently manoeuvred it through the narrow slow. He cracked the screen a bit, but other than that he was satisfied with the condition.

"Now to find the laser option." Heinz muttered. He had tinkered around with Platyborg's watch often enough when he had finally captured him. The evil doctor found the laser option and aimed the beam at the iron bars on the window. The bars melted in a mushy mess and Heinz stopped when he had made a gap big enough for him to slip through.

Heinz carefully hoisted himself through the gap, the hot melted iron rubbing against his black lab coat. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings quickly. He was just outside the O.W.C.A. building, and the sky was not yet black enough to offer him cover.

A large, chain link fence topped with barb-wire surrounded the agency headquarters. Just as Heinz approached the edge the O.W.C.A alarms blasted at high volume. Heinz melted a hole in the fence and slipped through. He rushed down the road, heart pounding in his chest. He could distantly hear the sound of a jet-pack approaching.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Heinz locked eyes with Agent C. The chicken agent was fast descending upon him. Just as the agent raised their watch to fire, Heinz shot the chicken down with his stolen watch. Knowing that he had to leave (and _soon_) he scanned the road for a mode of transportation.

A burgundy car caught his eye, half-hidden by a clump of trees in an old stone parking lot. Heinz approached it and tapped on the steamed-up window. It rolled down and an irritated teenage boy glared at him. "What do you want, jerk?" He snapped. He failed to realize just who he was talking to.

After another second, however, he clued. Green eyes widened with terror and he went to jerk the car in action. Heinz held up the watch, making sure the boy knew that it was a weapon and that he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Gary," the girl in the passenger seat said shakily. "What are we going to do?"

"Simple." Heinz said calmly, his one eye staring coldly at the two teens. "Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

With little option, the teens obeyed. Heinz slipped into the driver's seat, gunned the ignition, and roared out of the parking lot.

_Freedom is oh so sweet._

Back at the headquarters, Karl knocked warily on Major Monogram's office door. "Agent D has a concussion, but he'll be fine. I got two other agents to see him home safely. Uh...anything on Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Two teens contacted the authorities to say he stole their car. We're trying to find him, but he probably found somewhere to lay low and abandoned the vehicle." Monogram slapped the computer console in frustration. "This can't happen again, Karl. It can't."

Karl swallowed. "I'll notify Perry the platypus-platyborg," the intern hastily corrected. "He ought to know."

"And be on his guard." Monogram said grimly. "That lunatic is on the loose, and we're all in trouble if we don't find him soon."

...

_Meanwhile, back in the First-Dimension..._

Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet gathered around the large red switch at the power plant. Phineas tried to flip the switch, but it was stuck. "Hmm. That blast must have caused the switch to jam."

"Does it not baffle anyone else that all the power of the Tri-State Area is controlled by a single switch?" Baljeet asked.

"We've battled giant robots, discovered that possibly all domestic animals are secret agents and met other dimension duplicates of ourselves, and _this _baffles you?" Ferb asked.

"Point taken." Baljeet admitted.

"Ferb, hand me the vinegar."

"This I got to see." Baljeet muttered, watching as Phineas took a packet of vinegar from Ferb and dripped the contents on the switch. He then flicked it, and this time he was successful. Power surged throughout the Tri-State Area. Phineas threw his arms to the side in victory.

"Let there be light!"

Baljeet shook his head in disbelief. "I would question how this is possible, and I would wonder why Ferb carries vinegar with him, but I realize that those are the small mysteries of the world. Q Why bother to ask about them?"

"True that," Phineas agreed. "Now it's time to relax with some video games."

Baljeet smiled. "That does sound good. Buford will-"His eyes widened with such horror that Phineas grew worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We left Buford at my place!" Baljeet shrieked. "_We left him in my room. Alone. WITH MY STUFF!"_

Baljeet raced off. The two brothers attempted to follow, but they were laughing too hard to catch up to the frantic Indian boy.

...

Candace, Perry and Buford were in the middle of watching a rather funny movie on Candace's laptop when the lights flashed on. Candace, still giggling from what had just occurred in the movie, got to her feet. "I guess those dorks fixed the problem. And that means you can go back and have your little sleepover."

"Yeah, the problem _you _caused." Buford grinned and quickly departed. He narrowly missed getting whacked in the head with a pillow from the sofa. Candace glared after the burly boy and slumped against the sofa.

"That was so not funny," she grumbled. She noticed Perry struggled to hold back a snicker and swatted him. "Stop it! Or you're sleeping outside tonight."

"You're threats no longer work." Perry grinned. "Considering I'll probably be cleaning out my own litter box from now own, I think I have grounds to annoy you whenever I feel like it."

"Are you sure you're on the good side?" Candace asked, but she smiled at the tease.

A knock sounded at the door and Candace got up with a groan. "If that's Buford, he's going to get it." She stormed towards the front door and wrenched it open. "Jeremy!"

"Hey, Candace." Jeremy rubbed his head and smiled softly at her. "I was at Coltrane's for band practice when the power went. I was walking home and the power came back on, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Well, it's nice to see you." Candace stood aside and Jeremy walked in. "I was just watching a movie. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Jeremy smiled. "I have a few hours before I have to be home."

They walked into the living room and Candace was slightly surprised to see Perry in mindless pet form. _Oh yeah, Jeremy doesn't know._

Realizing that she would have to keep such a big part of her life away from her boyfriend disheartened her a bit. She kept the smile on her face as she sat on the sofa beside Jeremy. The blonde boy smiled and set Perry in his lap. "Hey, buddy. How's my favourite platypus?"

Perry chattered.

"Hey. Candace?"

"Yeah, Jeremy?"

"I know this a weird thing to ask, but do you know what I did a few days ago? For some reason, I feel like there's a gap in my memory."

Candace bit her lip. "Uh, I'm not sure. I was...pretty busy this week."

Perry turned his head away so Jeremy wouldn't see him grin.

**Sorry, sorry sorry for the wait! I know this is a short chapter, but I did what I could. Hopefully you still enjoy it :)**

**And in the second dimension, 'Carl' is spelled 'Karl'. Because I like the K spelling :P**


	6. No Such Thing as Peace Anymore

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**No Such Thing as Peace Anymore**

_In the Second-Dimension_

Heinz Doofenshmirtz pulled the stolen car to a stop by his abandoned building. His one eye roamed the grounds, and he could see the shadows of policemen patrolling through the dusty windows. He smirked. "They may have the man-power, but I know this building inside and out."

He cautiously exited his car, keeping alert. He crossed the empty street and snuck around the base of the building. Sirens erupted somewhere in the distance and he knew that he didn't have much time before his building would be surrounded.

"Here we are," Heinz muttered, coming upon a clump of bushes beside the building. He uprooted them, revealing a secret trap door. He yanked it open and climbed inside, doing his best to arrange the bushes to hide the secret entrance before closing the door again.

A steel ladder led the aspiring dictator to his basement. A camera rotated in his direction and Heinz used his watch-laser to zap the lens before it caught him on tape. Heinz looked around at the various crates stacked against the cement walls. His basement used to serve as a weapons vault, but apparently the O.W.C.A. had done some spring cleaning during his time in prison.

"Not a problem," Heinz grinned and melted the locks on the crates. "Let's see what we have here...this Paralyzing-Inator-Ray (P.I.R.) should get me to the penthouse." He laughed. "And boy, will these fools be in for a surprise once I get there."

Heinz jogged up the stairs and threw open the door. The cop who was guarding whirled around. "Hey! What are you-?"

Heinz shot him with the P.I.R. The cop crumpled to the ground and Heinz stepped over his limp body. Deciding that using the elevator might not be a good idea, he charged up the stairwell. Floods of cops came down from the top floor, guns swinging.

Now, another reason why Heinz was more successful than his counterpart was because he had agility skills and coordination that First-Dimension Heinz lacked.

And his aim wasn't so bad either.

Cops fell like flies, and with a keen eye (and perhaps a lot of luck) the bullets whizzed past Heinz's shoulder. With a victorious cackle Heinz knocked out the last cop guarding his penthouse and charged inside. "I'm on fire, baby!"

He could hear the helicopter circling his building. Red and blue lights flashed through his windows as cars clogged up the streets outside. But he was not concerned.

"There's also one thing I have that my idiot counterpart doesn't." Heinz smirked and walked over to his portrait. With a grunt he hefted the picture off the wall, revealing a small square safe. He dialed the combination.

"_OPEN UP!" _Someone roared from the other side of the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

"And that one thing I have," Heinz grinned as he removed a small remote from the safe. "Is _smarts._"

He pressed the red button and crossed his arms as the door was knocked over. Dozens of cops poured in, guns pointed. "Drop your weapon!" The chief ordered.

"Whatever you say, _officer._" Heinz tossed the P.I.R. carelessly to the tiled ground.

The chief regarded him suspiciously. "Move in, men, but be careful-"

Startled screams erupted from outside. Before the chief could make a move the windows exploded in a shower of glass-and a dozen Norm-bots filed in.

"It's not possible!" The chief exclaimed, backing up hurriedly.

Heinz watched with satisfaction as his Norm-bots detained the cops. "My original army was defeated, yes. The few dozen that are currently oppressing your men outside and in here are merely backups that I had stored in the warehouses by the city limits. But none of you even _thought _I had a backup army, did you?"

The fear in their eyes made Heinz grin widely.

Oh yeah, he was _back_, baby!

...

Unaware of the return of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Candace adjusted her dark sunglasses as she watched her brothers play in the front yard with their new friends Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. They bonded surprisingly quickly after the overthrow of their ruler and her brothers now attempted to build the things their First-Dimension selves did.

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas called. "Are you sure you don't want to help make Go-Karts with us?"

"I'm good." Candace assured her brother. Although she didn't completely approve of the things her brothers built, she wasn't going to rob them of the first fun they've had in years. So she would just stand-by, watch, and intervene if there was a serious chance anyone would get hurt.

A chatter sounded by her feet and Candace glanced down. "Hey, Perry." She gave his metallic head a pat and wondered once more what could have possibly happened to him. The only thought she had was that Doofenshmirtz had done something to their beloved pet, but she couldn't fathom _why_.

The girl lowered herself to the porch, grunting slightly as her jeans tightened against her legs. It had taken a lot of convincing from her brothers and Isabella to let go of her Resistance uniform and start wearing casual clothes, but she had done so. It was time to get used to the change, and she decided she was more than happy to do so.

_BOOM!_

Candace's head snapped in the direction of the explosion, her eyes narrowed. She was on her feet in an instant and the kids watched her with concern. "I'm sure it was nothing," Phineas tried to assure his older sister, who continued to be on edge thanks to her constant vigilance during the days of Doofenshmirtz rule.

Candace lifted up her shades and squinted. Far off in the distance, she could see smoke curling up towards the darkening sky, and multiple glints of silver.

"_Oh no!"_

The cry of despair from her mother launched Candace into action. She ordered the kids inside and raced into the living room, where her parents were staring at the television screen in horror.

A pale-faced news reporter clutched his papers as he delivered the breaking news. _"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, our former ruler, has escaped from prison just recently. He seems not to be letting any time to go to waste, as a small fleet of robots are slowly making their way through the Tri-State Area, suppressing anyone that dares interfere with their mission-"_

Candace slapped the back of the sofa, anger and fear mixing in her stomach. Anger won over. "Those _idiots! _How could they let him escape so easily? They know he's clever!"

"I'm going to the basement!" Linda said shakily and retreated to her comfort zone. Lawrence simply sat there, stunned. Candace narrowed her eyes.

_Okay, if Doof had a small backup army hidden away somewhere, then that means he's going to jump into action and he's going to do it fast. _

"Go home quickly and stay there!" Candace barked to the horrified children that had gathered in the door way. "Our first Resistance meeting will be tomorrow morning at dawn. Isabella, let the rest of the Firestorm girls know, and make sure you do it secretly. I don't want any messages to be traced back to us."

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet saluted and ran out the door. Phineas and Ferb looked at Candace hopefully. "Does that mean us too?"

Candace regarded them critically. "You can come, but you stick by my side, and you listen. You don't do _anything _unless I specifically tell you to do so. Doofenshmirtz is not going to play around this time. He's going to act fast and violently."

"Are we in danger?" Phineas asked.

"No more so than anyone else. He doesn't know we're the ones who dismantled his operation here. If anyone will be in possible danger, it'd be the Firestorm girls. They were there when that Monogram guy took him to prison. But they can take of themselves, and they won't divulge any information."

Candace walked swiftly upstairs. She had some strategizing to do. She was _not _going to let that maniac take over again, and this time he wasn't going to do so with the upper hand. She was prepared this time.

"I really don't want to wear those Dooferalls again." Ferb commented solemnly.

Phineas looked around wildly. "Hey, where's Perry?"

...

Perry the Platyborg was _not _happy. In fact, he was the farthest from happy. Platyborg burst into the main O.W.C.A. headquarters, where agents were racing around jumbling files, conversing frantically and heading out to attempt to quell the small robot army.

Monogram was at the computer console with Karl, who was locking down the base.

Platyborg chattered angrily. Monogram winced. "Okay, I know what you're thinking, but we honestly couldn't see this coming! He knocked out Agent D, took our standard wristwatch communicator, and took off. And we were _just _about to contact you, I swear!"

Platyborg crossed his arms and glanced at Karl, who was flushed. "Sir, I'm securing every software, every entrance and every exit. But I don't think any of that will do any good against an army."

"Well, Doof isn't the only one who's got secret plans." Monogram said grimly. "I purchased an old abandoned factory under a false name a while ago. We're going to evacuate there and start making plans. Karl, make sure every piece of technology we have can't be traced."

Karl nodded. "You got it, sir."

"Agent P, you stay here and keep us updated. I know you can take care of yourself." Monogram slapped the red emergency button on the console. "Every agent will be called to our hidden base, and Doofenshmirtz won't have a clue."

Platyborg chattered. Monogram correctly interpreted his questioning chatter. "I suppose I should tell you where we're headed..."

Karl sensed the hesitance in his superior's tone. "Don't worry, sir. I updated Agent P's software so it's impenetrable for Doofenshmirtz to hack it."

Monogram nodded. "Alright. Our hidden base is going to be in Alabama. It's a heck of a journey, but so long as we pass the border Doof can't touch us. Let's get moving, Karl."

The intern nodded and locked down the system. "I'll go get the necessary supplies."

"Agent P? Be careful."

Platyborg smiled slightly and chattered, indicating for the major to do the same. Monogram got the message. With a respectful nod he departed after Karl and Platyborg got ready to leave for home.

There was no way he was letting Doofenshmirtz win this round.

**Heinz isn't the only one who has a few tricks up his sleeve ;)**


	7. Finding the Right Leverage

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Finding the Right Leverage**

_In the Second-Dimension_

"Honey, I'm home!" Heinz hollered, barging into the main office of the O.W.C.A. headquarters with a fleet of Norm-bots. "Did you miss me?"

No response.

Eye narrowing, Heinz snapped his fingers. His Norm-bots immediately scoured the building, throwing aside desks and tearing apart cubicles. After ten minutes one Norm-bot floated back to Heinz. "Area has been investigated. No signs of agents or superior."

"So, they're playing hard to get, eh?" Heinz turned on his heel and stormed for the main computer system. "We'll see about that."

But to his surprise, his hacking abilities could not overcome the firewalls that had been established by one talented Karl Carl. Heinz slammed his fist against the console in frustration. "Alright, so they one-upped me this time. But no matter. The pesky agents are out of the way and I still have free reigns to take over the Tri-State Area."

"Not if the Resistance stops you," a Norm-bot said cheerfully.

Heinz bristled. The annoying group of adolescents had proven to be worthy opponents. Every malfunction in his computer systems, every destroyed Norm-bot found in the streets was the cause of the Resistance. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't discover their identities.

Until he got arrested, that is.

"Those little brats won't mess with me this time." Heinz said firmly. "Especially if I kidnap their precious little Firestorm Girls. You!" Heinz pointed at a cluster of Norm-bots. "Go and get me the Firestorm Girls."

"Yes sir." They flew off instantly.

Heinz clapped his hands. "And I will recruit General Platyborg. Perhaps this time I will give him a few adjustments so that he will never remember his life as a secret agent." The evil doctor pulled out his own laptop and booted the program that was connected to Platyborg's electronic system.

With flourish, he pressed the button that would override the agent's system and put him back in control.

_Zzzzt!_

Heinz dropped the laptop in shock as it started to smoke. He managed to catch the bright red warning before the screen fizzled to black.

_Cannot override system. Platyborg in complete control over electronic system._

Heinz's eye twitched in fury. "If I ever get my hands on that annoying little intern, he will get a one-trip ticket to the Goozim."

...

The following dawn found the Firestorm Girls striding down the sidewalk. They were the only ones out and about that morning, as the rest of the Tri-State Area was cowering in fear. "So, what do you think Chief will want us to do first?" Adyson asked.

Ginger shrugged. "Probably put a trace on Doofenshmirtz's systems. Baby stuff like that."

"Besides, we can't pull any major missions without having an idea of Doofenshmirtz's plans." Gretchen added. "He's not going to be so easy to overthrow this time around, so-"She suddenly halted in the middle of the sidewalk. The other girls copied her action, sensing that something was wrong.

"We're about to be ambushed." Gretchen muttered. Years of being in the Resistance had given the members sharp instincts. "Get ready for battle."

Just as the words left her mouth a dozen Norm-bots swooped in from all directions, bearing down on the six girls. They jumped into action, ripping their sashes off of their shoulders and using them as ropes.

"Circle formation!" Gretchen barked. Her friends immediately obeyed. The Norm-bots hovered around the girls, lasers ready to strike. "Lasso them girls, and don't forget to duck!"

Lasers ricocheted off of mailboxes and lampposts. The girls duck and rolled to avoid the projectiles, all the while using their sashes to entangle the robots. Holly grunted as she snagged one Norm-bot by the arm and used all her strength to tear it off. The mechanical limb flew into the air and slammed into another Norm-bot.

"Nice one," Katie called. The blonde used her sash to rip off one of the Norm-bots lasers. "Alright girls, hit the deck. It's firepower time."

The other Firestorm Girls dropped to the ground as Katie took out the remaining Norm-bots. Satisfied, she blew the smoke away from the mouth of the laser cannon. "Piece of cake."

"Time for more practice in constant vigilance," Milly muttered as she brushed the dirt from her uniform.

"What happened?"

The girls looked up as Candace stormed over to them, staff in hand. The redhead had heard the commotion and had come to investigate. "We got ambushed by Doofenshmirtz's lackeys. But we kicked their butts."

Candace regarded the smoking remains of the robots littering the street. "You did a good job, soldiers. But I think I'll keep you all on security watch for the next while. We can't take any risks."

"Whatever you say Chief." Gretchen saluted the teen.

Candace nodded in approval. "Let's head out before Doofenshmirtz sends out another fleet. We've got a lot of planning to do."

...

Heinz sat in his large office chair, fingers pressed together. After the news a Norm-bot had relayed to him, he had a lot of thinking to do.

The Firestorm Girls had defeated the dozen robots he had sent out to capture them. Platyborg would never be under his control again. The entire O.W.C.A. seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth.

Things were not going quite as he planned.

"I need an edge," Heinz muttered to himself. "Something that will throw the Resistance completely off-guard...and also seal my victory in the First-Dimension."

But what? What would give him leverage over both the First-Dimension and his dimension?

Heinz shot upwards as a brilliant idea hit him. An evil grin curled across his face.

He recalled two certain boys from the First-Dimension that would make perfect leverage.

...

"Does Dr. D _really _create a new –inator every day?" Phineas asked as he, Ferb and Perry flew through the skies the following morning for their daily battle with Doofenshmirtz.

Perry nodded, guiding the hang-glider towards the roof of the tall purple building. Phineas gripped the metal bar as they swooped in for a landing. "And are they all odd like the one yesterday?"

The platypus nodded again. Phineas grinned slightly. "He's not really evil, is he?"

Perry could not help but smile. _Not entirely. He's definitely an annoyance, and some of his plans can border on evil, but for the most part his plans would only irritate people rather than harm them. He tries, he really does._

The trio touched down on the roof and Perry tossed the hang-glider aside. He motioned for his boys to climb into the airshaft, which would lead directly to Doofenshmirtz's penthouse. Ferb removed the cover and they all climbed inside.

"Isn't this a bit obvious?" Phineas whispered as they wiggled through the narrow metal ducts. "If I were an evil scientist, I would suspect that the air ducts are the first place my nemesis would-"

Before the redhead could finish his sentence a hatch opened up from under the trio, causing them to tumble to the room below. Before they struck the ground ropes shot out and twisted around them. Phineas glanced at Heinz from his upside-down vantage point. "That was a good one."

"I thought so." Heinz smiled proudly. "I like to keep the traps interesting, you know? It continues the flow of evil creativity."

Perry rolled his eyes.

Heinz clapped his hands together and moved towards his latest –inator, which was the usual green and purple ray, but this one was attached to a hovercraft. "This one is a doozy! I call it, the Lazy-Inator! There's really no back-story this time. I've noticed that when people are tired and lazy, they do a less efficient job in whatever they're doing! So, if I blast Roger with it, he'll do such a terrible job at being mayor that the people of the Tri-State Area will boot him out of office. That means I will take his place, being blood-related and everything."

Phineas blinked. "Uh, we're a democracy, so we actually _vote _a leader in rather than having one chosen by family relation."

But Heinz was too excited to process what the boy was saying. "Can you imagine, Perry the Platypus? Me, as mayor!"

The platypus frowned as memories of the Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz came rushing back. He didn't really think his Heinz was capable of the evil the Second-Dimension Heinz was, but the idea of Heinz as mayor still worried him.

_Time to foil his plan. _Perry used the laser on his watch to cut through the ropes.

Heinz noticed this and raced over to the Lazy-Inator. "I don't think so!" He hastily slapped a button on the console beside the hovercraft and the windows opened wide, allowing the scientist to blast into the early morning skies. "Woo-hoo! Catch me if you can, Perry the Platypus!"

"We can get out of this," Phineas assured his pet platypus. "Go get him! We'll catch up."

Perry nodded and activated his hat propeller. Phineas watched as Perry went after the evil doctor. "I really want one of those hats."

Ferb managed to slip a hand into his pocket. He grabbed hold of his favourite screwdriver and used it to saw at the ropes.

When you were Phineas and Ferb, you always had some tools handy.

Phineas grinned as his brother freed himself. "Nice one! Now it's my turn."

The green-haired boy untied Phineas' ropes and the two high-fived. "Now let's catch up to Perry and Dr. D!"

The two boys took the elevator to the main floor and raced outside. "Which way do you think they went?" Phineas asked, glancing up and down the street.

"Well, Dr. Doofenshmirtz _did _say he wanted to hit the mayor with his Lazy-Inator." Ferb said.

"Oh, yeah! To the mayor's office we go!"

The brothers raced down the sidewalk. They were about to pass an alley when a bright green light flashed. Phineas skidded to a stop and backtracked, peering curiously into the alley. "Did you see that?"

Ferb nodded. "Perhaps Perry cornered him down here?"

"It's possible." Phineas agreed. The duo jogged into the alley to investigate.

"Targets located!"

A Norm-bot popped out from behind a stack of trashcans, red eyes glowing menacingly. Phineas yelped in shock and turned on his heel. "Ferb! We need to book it!"

They didn't get far. The Norm-bot grabbed the boys by the backs of their shirts. "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz would like to see you again."

Phineas twisted madly in the robot's grip. "I thought we destroyed these things! And isn't the Second-Dimension Dr. D reformed?"

Ferb shrugged, having no answers to his brother's questions. The green portal returned and the Norm-bot started to fly through it.

Phineas kicked off his shoe and Ferb managed to remove a screw from the Norm-bot. The brothers hoped that the tiny clues they left behind would be enough for their platypus to realize what had happened to them.

If not, then there was a good chance the brothers would never see their dimension again.


	8. Where's Phineas and Ferb?

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Where's Phineas and Ferb?**

It took the platypus roughly five minutes to knock the stubborn scientist out of the air. The Lazy-Inator slammed to the pavement and mechanical pieces scattered in all directions. Heinz let out a grunt as he crashed onto the roof of someone's car. The alarm triggered, small _beeps _of warning echoing through the nearly-empty street.

Heinz rolled off of the car with a grimace and glanced down the sidewalk. He could see his brother's office a yard away. "So close and yet so far. Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Perry grinned and tipped his hat to the exhausted evil doctor. He turned around and flew in the direction of Heinz's building. The boys had not joined up with him so he figured they were still trying to get themselves out of their bindings.

But when the platypus climbed through the open window, his boys were nowhere in sight. He frowned. _I guess they're still searching for Doof and me._

Perry activated his hat propellers once more and flew over Danville, scanning every nook and cranny he passed. Eventually he caught sight of his nemesis limping down the street. He flew down and landed in front of Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry the Platypus?" Heinz asked in surprise. It was rare when the agent showed up twice in one day, so he instantly got the feeling that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

Perry gave a concerned chatter. Heinz had known the platypus long enough to understand what he meant by that simple sound. "No, I haven't seen Phineas and Ferb. But they're probably still back at my place. Admittedly, I made the knots a little too tight. My bad."

Perry shook his head. Heinz tapped his chin. "Not at my place, huh? I didn't think it would be that easy. Do you want me to help you look?"

The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would have fainted if they had heard Heinz make the offer. Helping your nemesis was unheard of, something you just didn't do.

But Heinz knew that the relationship he shared with his nemesis was different. He didn't mind helping the platypus when he needed it, and Perry didn't mind helping the doctor when _he _needed it. And Heinz certainly didn't want to leave Perry searching for the boys alone. He knew exactly how he would feel if Vanessa was missing, and he would want all the help he could get to find her.

Perry shook his head again but smiled appreciatively as he did so. _Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure they're around somewhere. I'll keep looking._

"If you say so. But if you need any help, give me a ring."

Perry saluted Heinz and flew back into the air, resuming his search. Heinz watched the platypus for a moment before frowning. "I hope the feeling I have in my stomach right now is a cause of the Mexican food I had last night and not a prophetic feeling."

...

When Major Francis Monogram didn't get a report from Perry by late afternoon, he grew concerned. "Carl, contact Agent P. He should have reported back to us hours ago."

"Yes sir." Carl slipped on a pair of headphones and was about to call Agent P when a beep from the communications console signified a request for a video conference. "Well, talk about timing. The call is from Agent P's lair."

"Oh, good." Francis let out a sigh of relief and stood in front of the video camera. Carl connected their main network to Perry's computer and brought up the platypus' image on the monitor. "Agent P, I was starting to wonder what had-Agent P?"

The agent had a look of such fear that it caught Francis off guard. Perry started to chatter wildly, distress evident in his tone. As Francis tried to figure out why his best agent was so upset, Carl carefully got up from his position at the console and went to his personal laptop. There was really only one thing that would cause Agent P such distress and that was the lives of his family being in jeopardy.

The intern tried to track the location of Phineas and Ferb and was disturbed when his computer stated that the signals were out of the area.

'Out of the area' meant that the Flynn-Fletcher duo were no longer on planet Earth.

"Not good," Carl muttered nervously. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of his boss and Agent P. "I just tried to track the location of Phineas and Ferb using their bracelets, but the computer told me that they were out of the area."

Francis was stunned. "But that means-"

"Not on Earth," Carl finished. "Yeah."

Agent P struggled to remain calm, but panic was threatening to overtake him. _If my boys aren't on Earth, then where are they? Who has them?_

In order to find answers to these questions, he was going to have to relax a bit. Perry took a deep breath. _Phineas and Ferb had to have been kidnapped on their way to meet me. If there are any clues as to their whereabouts, they'll probably be between Doofenshmirtz's building and the mayor's office._

Perry gave a sudden chatter of determination and jumped from his seat. His superior studied him thoughtfully. "Are you going to look for evidence?"

Perry nodded, grateful that his boss had the unique ability of understanding his animal agents (for the most part anyway).

"Would you like me to contact the kids to help you search?"

Perry thought for a moment before shaking his head. He didn't want to worry anyone, at least not until he knew exactly what had happened to his boys.

"Then I'll leave it to you to notify them. But if you find anything, anything at all, let us know right away." Francis instructed.

The semi-aquatic mammal saluted him before departing his lair.

The sooner he found where Phineas and Ferb were, the faster he could rescue them.

...

Despite the platypus wanting to keep the others in the dark, they had a feeling something was wrong. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet grew worried when the brothers did not join them in their backyard by late afternoon. "They never take this long to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Isabella said with a frown. "Where are they?"

"Perhaps they stopped for some ice-cream," Baljeet suggested.

The Mexican-Jewish girl shook her head. "They would have called and let us know that they would be late. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Then let's stop sitting around and go look for the dweebs," Buford snapped, getting to his feet.

"Or," Baljeet said quickly before Isabella could yell at the burly boy for calling Phineas a dweeb. "We can call Carl and ask if he knows where they are."

"_That's _a good idea." Isabella said. Buford scowled and crossed his arms as the girl used her bracelet to contact the intern. "Carl? Are you there?"

"_Hey, Isabella. What's up?"_

"Phineas, Ferb and Perry haven't shown up yet. Do you know where they are?"

"_N-no, I c-can't say I do,"_ Carl answered nervously.

Isabella narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in the intern's voice. "You know something!" She accused. "Something you're not telling us!"

"_I know nothing, I swear!"_ Carl cried.

"Don't make me come down there," Isabella threatened.

"She is not kidding." Baljeet warned.

"Unless you want Isabella to come down there and knock you one, ya better tell us what happened to Phineas and Ferb." Buford growled.

"_...I guess you could say that's the problem."_ Carl finally responded. _"I_ don't_ know what happened to Phineas and Ferb."_

"Can you not track their bracelets?" Baljeet asked in confusion.

"_Well...the thing is..."_ Carl hesitated. He knew Perry didn't want him to tell anyone of the disappearance of the brothers but he knew that no matter what, the kids would find out what happened to them on their own accord. _"The computer says that Phineas and Ferb are no longer on Earth."_

"How is that possible?" Isabella exclaimed.

"_That's what Agent P is finding out."_

"Then we're gonna help him." Isabella said determinedly. "I'll round up the girls and-"

"_NO!"_ Carl shouted, the speakers buzzing from his loud outburst. _"We have no idea what we're dealing with. For all we know, it could be something dangerous. You kids will-"_

"Go at it alone." Isabella finished firmly. "And we won't risk putting anyone else in danger or worrying them."

"_You can't-!"_

"We can." Buford countered. "And you're not gonna stop us."

"If anyone can figure out what happened to Phineas and Ferb, it's us." Isabella said. "After everything we've been through together, we can handle something like this."

"Do not worry," Baljeet assured Carl. "We will be fine...most likely."

Isabella turned the bracelet off before Carl could protest. "Come on, boys. We're going on an investigation."


	9. Welcome to Your Doom

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**It's been much too long since I last updated. So sorry about that. Hopefully this makes up for the wait.**

**Welcome to Your Doom**

The metal claw pressed over Phineas' mouth made it difficult to get any air into his lungs. His vision grew hazy, but the last thing he wanted to do was pass out. He wanted to be aware of his surroundings-that way, he could figure out a way to escape.

The redhead peeked overtop the metallic finger that obscured most of his sight. Dark purple and green buildings were a blur as the robots that held him and his brother captive raced through the quiet and deserted streets. Phineas struggled to turn his headso he could check on Ferb but the iron grip made it impossible to do so.

_We _can't _be in the Second Dimension_. Phineas thought desperately. _The Dr. Doofenshmirtz from this dimension reformed when Dr. D gave him the toy train!_

The robots then halted at the base of the building and Phineas could dimly make out the reflection of the robots in the window panes-Norm-bots, to be more precise. Phineas could feel his heart pound furiously as the Norm-bots flew upwards, to the very top level of the building.

_No, I can't freak out. I can't give that dictator the satisfaction of seeing me scared. _Phineas told himself sternly. _I have to keep calm and hope that Perry and the others figure out what happened to us. Until the entourage shows up, Ferb and I will have to find out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants from us._

The Norm-bots flew through the skylight and landed on the purple-tiled floor. Phineas and Ferb were thrown roughly to the edge of a sleek purple desk, where the one-eyed villain was sneering down at them. "Well, well. Look who decided to drop in for a visit."

Phineas cast a quick glance at Ferb and was relieved to see that his brother was fine. The redhead turned back to the dictator and glared, trying to resist the urge to gulp as much air into his lungs as possible. The little suffering he was experiencing would bring joy to Heinz, and Phineas refused to show it.

"What's the matter? The first time we encountered I could barely shut you up and now you're acting like your little sidekick." Heinz pressed his gloved-fingers together and smirked. "Too frightened to speak?"

"Not at all." Phineas managed to get out. "Just confused, I guess you could say."

Ferb nodded his head in agreement and took a small step closer to Phineas.

"What's there to be confused about? I kidnapped you. You're my hostages. That's all there is to it."

Ferb pointed to the toy train mounted proudly in the right corner of Heinz's desk. "Yeah, exactly! Weren't you evil because you were so upset and angry over losing that train?" Phineas asked. "You have it now! Dr. D gave it to you! There's no reason to be evil anymore!"

"You really are a naive child, aren't you?" Heinz rolled his eye. "You don't _need _a reason to be evil. Sure, the anguish over losing my beloved Choo-Choo caused me to become bitter, ruthless and cruel. But once you have a taste a power it's hard to let it go. Getting Choo-Choo back was great, but not entirely worth relinquishing my hold on the Tri-State Area."

"You seem to be doing a decent job of regaining power." Phineas bit out. "But it won't last for long. The Resistance will stop you, just like they did before."

Heinz leaned over his desk, an eerie smile curling across his scarred face. "And that's where you come in."

An icy feeling spread through Phineas' chest as the dark eye of Heinz bored into his own navy ones. "We're not going to tell you anything about the Resistance."

Ferb nodded firmly, glowering up at the man.

"Of course you're not. You're much too good to do something as awful as betrayal." Heinz remarked, easing back into his leather chair. "Torture won't do anything, either. You'd both rather die than sell out your friends." He spit the last word out as if it were acid burning his tongue. "But that's not why I brought you here."

"Then what is the reason?" Phineas demanded, tired of beating around the bush.

"You have made quite an impact on the Resistance here. I've heard rumours that their leader is stone-cold, and yet you managed to convince them to bring you down to the bowels of my lair so that you could rescue your pet platypus."

"That doesn't mean anything." Phineas protested. "She made that decision on her own accord!"

"Ah, so the leader is a female, eh?"

Phineas bit his lip hard, cursing his loose tongue.

Heinz mulled this over for a moment before returning back to the matter at hand. "On the contrary, for _her _to stick her neck out for two strangers not even belonging to this dimension means she took a liking to you. And if she has taken a liking to you, then she won't strike if she knows that you'll be in the crossfire-especially if she knows that I won't hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life if she _or _you two try something."

"So, what? Are you going to throw us in a cell and keep us there for the rest of our lives?" Phineas asked, trying to be brave.

Heinz smirked. "The Resistance has proven that they can slip past my defenses and intrude on my property, so it wouldn't be safe to leave you alone. Norm-bots, frisk."

Phineas yelped as he was jerked by his shirt collar, slamming into the hard metal of a Norm-bot. Within seconds, all of the tools he had stashed in his pockets were thrown into a pile on Heinz's desk. Ferb stared in dismay at the pile of screwdrivers, hammers, wrenches and Swiss Army knives.

"First, we have to clear you of any and all weapons." Heinz swept the pile into the top drawer of his desk and locked it. "Second, we have to make sure that _I _know where you'll be at all times."

"Hey!" Phineas cried as his Norm-bot swiped the bracelet off of his wrist. "What are you doing?"

Heinz snorted as he collected the pieces of technology. "Oh, please. You think I don't know O.W.C.A tech when I see it?" He studied the metal bracelets and the coloured buttons. "If your Francis Monogram is as uptight as mine, then he would have gotten his little _intern_ to put tracking devices in them."

Judging by Phineas' silence and Ferb's lowered gaze, he decided was right.

"Perfect! I'll just have to make a few modifications and they'll be ready for you by morning." Heinz shoved the two bracelets into his lab coat pocket. "Until then, you _will _be staying in a cell. I sincerely doubt the Resistance is stupid enough to make a move on the first night of my re-takeover."

The Norm-bots snatched Phineas and Ferb up by the back of their shirts. From here they were level with Heinz's stare. He grinned wickedly at them. "Enjoy the night, boys. You'll be spending plenty of them here with me. I suggest you get used to it."

The Norm-bots took off, flying out of the skylight and towards the bank of steel-door cells located in the prison.

Phineas exchanged a glance with Ferb as they flew through the dusky sky. The one look was all they needed to express the thoughts they did not want to admit out loud.

Without their tools, there was no way to break out of the prison cell they would be staying in. And that meant their possible only opportunity for escape was thrown right out the window.

...

"Gee, sis, it's getting late."

Candace lowered her shades and peered down at her brother, who was staring up at her in concern. The dark bags under her eyes showed that she had not gotten any sleep the past few nights, and probably would continue to get little rest so long as Doofenshmirtz was in charge-_again_.

"If you're tired, I can escort you home." She offered. "With those stupid Norm-bots plaguing the streets again, I don't really want you going anywhere by yourself."

"No, it's not that." Phineas said quickly, adjusting the black headband over his Buzzcut. It was strange getting back into the black uniform when all he had known were Dooferalls. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Candace smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. "There's no such thing as sleep when you're in a war, kid." She stepped past him and studied her headquarters intently.

Everything was still in working order, as they had only abandoned it for about two weeks. The computers lining the left wall showed every angle of the perimeter around Isabella's house. Dr. Baljeet's equipment hummed softly with energy as it hacked whatever systems its master ordered it to. "Dr. Baljeet, report."

"Other than the recent launch of hidden Norm-bots, there does not seem to be any other activity from Doofenshmirtz." Baljeet reported, scanning the multiple screens and grids intently. "However, his computer records show he has been looking into an abandoned factory just outside the city limits."

"It might be a ploy to lure us out of hiding." Candace said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Since the Resistance was behind the defeat of Doofenshmirtz in their dimension, she had a feeling he was a little more aware of their capabilities. It would be a bit more difficult to find out what he was up to and they would have to study every piece of information with a critical eye.

"Well, he does only have a few dozen Norm-bots." Isabella spoke up. "He might want to use a factory to manufacture more of them since the O.W.C.A raided his lair and home."

"That's true." Candace agreed. "Dr. Baljeet, monitor all abandoned factories and even those still in use. Notify me when Doofenshmirtz starts moving in."

"Will do," Baljeet saluted and returned his attention to the screen.

"Gretchen, any news from Major Monogram?"

Gretchen glanced up from her laptop and shook her head. "No, sir. I've hacked into the security feeds from my laptop and the place is cleared out. They must have bailed just in time."

"Okay, that's good. It means we're not alone in this." Candace nodded, thankful for this small victory. "Major Monogram will probably settle in a base out of state and contact us when he's ready. He has our number, right?"

"Yes." Gretchen confirmed.

"Then we wait for his call. We won't compromise his mission for ours." Candace ordered. She turned her head and for the first time spotted Perry resting by Ferb's feet. "Has he been here this whole time?"

"No, he just got here." Phineas said, relieved that their pet had come back this time. "Should we keep him inside throughout this? I mean, the last time he disappeared was when Doofenshmirtz achieved power."

"He's an animal, so we can't keep him cooped up. Besides, he always comes back, even if it takes months." Candace answered. "So don't worry about it."

"Security scan complete!" Ginger called from her station. "All good so far on the home front."

"Okay." Candace nodded. "Alright guys. This time we're going to have to be _very _careful on who we talk to and what missions we pull off. No one does _anything _without my approval. We triple-check our surroundings before we come to base. We don't lose focus for a _second_. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The group of kids chorused.

"Good. Firestorm Girls, stay here for the night. We don't want to risk Doofenshmirtz coming after you again."

"Got it, chief." Milly answered, secretly dreading a long night on a stiff cot.

"The rest of you, slip out the back way one at a time and go home for some rest. We meet back at here tomorrow at eight." Candace slipped the shades over her eyes and set her mouth in a grim line. "We have some serious busting to do."

**For the record, in my story, the Firestorm Girls know about the O.W.C.A, but were sworn to secrecy by Major Monogram and haven't told their teammates about the true purpose of the organization. That's why Second-Dimension Candace, Phineas and Ferb don't know that their Perry is a secret agent.**


	10. Clue Hunting

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Clue Hunting**

"Isabella," Baljeet whispered, his voice anxious. "It is almost time for us to be home!"

Isabella cast a glance at the sky and was surprised to find that her friend was right. The sun was setting, casting an orangey-red glow across Danville. They had been out since late afternoon, scouring their hometown for any clue that would lead them to Phineas and Ferb.

"Well, we're not going home until we find something." Isabella said determinedly. The three were standing on the edge of the curb, trying to think of where to look next.

"We've searched every nook and cranny of Danville," Buford cried. "And we've come up with nada. Zilch."

Isabella tapped a finger against her chin, brow furrowed in thought. "Then we need to think logically. Carl said that Phineas and Ferb are no longer on Earth. They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

"It must have happened during their mission." Baljeet added. "And that means Perry was not with them when it happened."

"Right," Isabella agreed. "Perry would never let anything happen to Phineas and Ferb on his watch. And Phineas and Ferb would never go down without a fight. It took them by surprise."

"And they must have disappeared between Doof's place and wherever they were headed." Buford said, glancing at the tall purple building in the distance. "'Cause the first place Perry would've checked when he noticed that they were missing would be Doof's place."

"So no clues were found over there." Isabella concluded. "Does anyone know what Heinz's scheme was for the day?"

They fell into silence, no one having an answer.

"We could ask Carl." Buford suggested after a while.

"But he might not give us the answer. Worse, for all we know, Major Monogram knows we're out here searching for clues and has sent someone to get us." Isabella frowned.

"We can't just stand around doing nothing!" Buford snapped.

"We're thinking!"

"Oh, and how much good is _that _doing us?"

Baljeet let out a sigh as his two friends began to bicker. He walked away from their fight and headed for the nearest newsstand. When he approached the red metal container, a bold black headline greeted him.

_**Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz saves kitten from fire on Pine Hollow. Story on page 3.**_

"Hmm," Baljeet mused, rubbing his chin and squinting at the large black-and-white picture of the mayor holding up a fluffy kitten with a wide smile on his face. "I wonder..._hey, guys!_"

His shout cut through Buford and Isabella's fight, directing their attention towards him. "What?" Buford demanded. "We're trying to have a fight here!"

"And it is not very productive." Baljeet said with a roll of his eyes. "Come over here."

They complied and Baljeet pointed at the newspaper. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is not very fond of his brother, is he?"

"From what Phineas and Ferb told me, quite a few of his plots involve throwing his brother out of power and putting himself in his place. Heinz has a twisted view of democracy." Isabella said.

"Perhaps today's plot was focussed on Mayor Roger." Baljeet speculated. "While Perry went ahead to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb lagged behind for some reason and that is when they got snatched or abducted by aliens or whatever."

"It's the only plan we got." Buford decided.

"Actually, I think Baljeet has it right on the nose!" Isabella beamed. "I heard an explosion from the direction of City Hall when I was coming back to base with Pinky, but I didn't think much of it until now."

"So if there are any clues, they will lie between Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and City Hall." Baljeet concluded.

"Exactly! Come on, boys!" Isabella took off down the sidewalk, her white sneakers kicking up loose cement as she went. Buford and Baljeet were quick to follow after the Mexican-Jewish girl, winding through the dimly-lit streets and trying to beat the setting sun. With no light, it would be extremely difficult to find anything.

"Okay," Isabella panted as they reached an intersection midway between the two buildings. "I'll take Helena Lane, Buford can take Grecian Avenue and Baljeet, you go down Abernathy Road. We'll all meet back here in one hour."

"But that is past our curfew!" Baljeet protested.

"I'm aware." Isabella said curtly. "If one of us finds something, um, make the sound of an owl."

"Not all of us here have senior-level Bird Calling patches." Buford said flatly.

Isabella's response was to push Buford in his designated direction and then sprint down Helena Lane. Baljeet shook his head and quickly jogged down Abernathy Road. "Oh, this would be much easier if I knew what I was looking for." He muttered to himself.

The Indian teen came across a garbage can resting on the curb. Baljeet removed the lid and recoiled at the smell-rotten eggs and wet socks. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" He squeaked, holding his breath and gingerly rummaging through the scraps of food. He found a few pieces of crumpled paper and scanned them.

"Nothing but old receipts and grocery lists." He grumbled, slamming the lid back on the silver can. "I went through that for nothing."

"_Hey, punk! What are you doing rummaging through my garbage?"_

It hit Baljeet in that instant that what he was doing was not exactly smiled upon by most people. With a yelp of fright Baljeet turned on his heel (making sure to keep his face hidden from the person screaming at him from the second-story window of the building behind him) and raced off.

"_Get back here! HEY!"_

Terrified, Baljeet scrambled around the corner and dove into the nearest alley. He pressed against the grimy stone wall and panted heavily, hoping that the man had not decided to come after him.

"Hey, Phil! You see a kid running around here?"

Heart in his throat, Baljeet did not bother to wait for the response of whoever the man was speaking to. He hurried to the end of the alley and squeezed himself underneath the blue dumpster, one hand clamped tightly over his nose.

A few seconds later, he could hear footsteps coming in his direction. Baljeet closed his eyes and waited tensely.

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed.

He did not move for a whole minute. After that rather agonizing minute, the man finally decided that the kid he was looking for was not in the alley (how incorrect he was) and left. Baljeet waited a little while longer before letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he whispered. "No more digging in garbage cans." His hand landed in a puddle of green slime and he gagged. "Also, no more hiding under dumpsters."

The Indian boy started to wiggle himself out. A flash of red caught his eye and he glanced to his left. There, wedged between the wheel and the bottom of the container, was Phineas' red and white sneaker.

Eyes wide, Baljeet slowly crawled back out into the alley, ignoring the fact that he was covered in the strange green slime created from the multiple juices leaking out of the dumpster. He grabbed Phineas' sneaker and pulled, tearing a lace in the process.

"A clue," Baljeet breathed. _"Hoot hoot! Hoot hoot! Hoot hoot!"_

The call echoed off the walls of the alley and carried through the street. It took a few tries, but Isabella and Buford came running down the alley a few minutes later. Isabella's eyes instantly lit up upon seeing the worn-out sneaker in Baljeet's hands. "You found something!"

"It's about time." Buford grumbled. "We've been running all over Danville for hours."

"Phineas must have kicked his sneaker off for someone to find!" Baljeet said, examining the laces. "These laces are too tight for the sneaker to fall off by accident."

"But it doesn't tell us who took Dinner Bell and Beanpole McGee." Buford said with a frown. "So it doesn't really help us at all."

"On the contrary," Isabella retorted. "We know that Phineas and Ferb were snatched in this very spot."

Baljeet nodded, quickly scanning the area in case he had missed something else. A silver sparkle shone by the stone wall opposite the dumpster and he started towards it. He bent down and picked up the object, a specially made screw.

"Why are you picking that up?" Buford asked. "It's just a screw."

"You never know, Buford." Baljeet lectured, pocketing it. "In situations like this, every little thing counts."

"Alright guys, we're off to a good start." Isabella said confidently. "Maybe there's some way we can scan this screw to see if it has any importance-check for DNA or something like that."

"We might have to go to O.W.C.A for such a machine." Baljeet voiced. "I am sure they have some sort of scanner that can tell us where this came from."

"Then that's the plan-tomorrow, after our missions we meet in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and head to base." Isabella declared.

"Isn't that risky?" Buford asked. "I mean, we're trying to keep from letting people know that we're investigating this when it was made clear that we're not supposed to get involved."

"We'll have to think of some excuse if someone catches us." Isabella said simply.

"Why not tell Perry?" Baljeet frowned. "I am sure he would want to know about this."

"We don't really know if this screw means anything yet." Isabella pointed out. "I don't want to get his hopes up in case it's nothing-I don't even want to get _my _hopes up."

Baljeet nodded, slipping the screw in his pocket. "Okay. But I do not know how long we can keep this between us. What time is it, anyway?"

Isabella checked her watch. She winced. "We are officially forty-five minutes past our curfew."

"Oh, shoot!" Buford scowled and broke into a run, his friends keeping pace with him. "Ma is gonna kill me!"

"I hear that," Isabella said glumly, her raven hair flying over her shoulders as she ran. "What's our cover story?"

"We were out with Phineas and Ferb and lost track of time?" Baljeet suggested.

"But Phineas and Ferb ain't here!" Buford exclaimed, baffled.

"True, but we have to find a way of keeping Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher worried." Isabella said firmly. "They've been at some antiques convention for the past while. They were supposed to arrive home sometime today, so chances are any phone calls from our worried parents were taken by Candace. I'll deal with her."

"Are you going to tell her what's going on?" Buford asked.

"I might have to. She can keep Perry off our backs and also keep her parents from freaking out. She can make up a cover story."

"This is getting much too secretive for my liking." Baljeet voiced, panting slightly from the amount of running they were doing.

Buford rolled his eyes.

"You blockhead, what did you think _secret _agent meant when you signed up?"

_Certainly, _Baljeet thought as his feet pounded against the concrete, _not going on a wild hunt for our best friends who have been kidnapped by a mysterious being._


	11. Failure

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are awesome, flames are not. Thank ya :)**

**Guest: I will finish my HP story eventually, but it might take a while.**

**Failure**

"No, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, I haven't seen Isabella yet. No, I haven't seen Buford or Baljeet either. No, my brothers aren't home yet. My parents aren't home yet either. They're stuck in traffic and will be home a little bit later. Yes, I'll be sure to call you once I hear something. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Goodbye Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."

Candace hung up the phone, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She slunk lower in the red armchair and stared out the sliding glass doors, wondering what would cause her brothers to be late. They _never_ stayed out past their curfew.

Perhaps she wouldn't have been as worried as she was if Perry was with her. But the platypus hadn't arrived home either and Candace could not contain her wild imagination. She sincerely doubted Doofenshmirtz would do anything to harm her pet and brothers, but she knew that there were many _actual _evil scientists in the Tri-State Area. If their cover happened to be blown, then big trouble would occur.

"Come on," the redhead groaned. "Get home already so I can yell at you for being late and worrying me."

Just as the words left her mouth, she saw Isabella burst through the gate and charge across her backyard. The Mexican-Jewish girl threw the sliding glass door open and tumbled into the living room, strands of sweaty black hair strewn across her forehead. "Candace," she panted. "I need to talk to you."

Candace placed the phone on the carpeted floor and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and adopting a stern look. "You bet we need to talk. What's going on? Where are my brothers?"

Isabella paused and glanced around the living room. In a hushed voice, she asked, "Is Perry here?"

"No," Candace frowned. "I haven't seen him since this morning. In fact, I haven't seen my brothers since this morning either. I'm going to ask one more time-what's going on?"

"Phineas and Ferb are missing," Isabella said, knowing that there was no way to sugar coat the hard truth.

Candace stiffened and paled. "W-w-what?"

Isabella swallowed, trying to keep the sudden tears from springing to her eyes. She had kept her calm for this long. She wasn't going to lose control now. "We called Carl a few hours ago asking where Phineas and Ferb were. He told us that he didn't know-their bracelet signals had disappeared, which means that they are no longer on Earth."

Candace's legs gave way and she collapsed back into the armchair. She buried her face in her hands and took a few shuddering breaths. "What does that mean?"

"It means that someone has taken Phineas and Ferb." Isabella closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Perry's been looking for them all day and so have we."

"Why didn't Perry tell me?" Candace demanded. "Why didn't Carl or Major Monogram tell me? I'm their _sister_. I'm the _first _person who should have been notified!"

"The guys and I wouldn't have known either if we didn't call Carl and drag it out of him. They probably will tell you later tonight, when Perry reports back to Major Monogram." Isabella said quickly, sensing Candace was worried _and_ angry (never a good combination). "And since Phineas and Ferb disappeared under O.W.C.A's watch, I'm not sure what they'll do. But your parents will probably come home before they contact you."

"I think I know what you're going to say. I need to come up with a cover story to explain Phineas and Ferb's disappearance." Candace said heavily.

Isabella nodded. "I talked to Buford on the way here. He said that you can use him as the cover. Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet are staying over at Buford's for a boy's week. Baljeet is even going to ask his mom if he can do that."

"Did Baljeet's mother say yes?" Candace asked, knowing that she wouldn't feel as bad if some of the lie she was telling was true.

"Well, he probably just got home, and so long as he and Buford aren't grounded for staying past curfew, then the answer should be yes." Isabella answered.

"Okay," Candace breathed, trying to get her thoughts in order. "And why are you guys late again?"

"We were searching for clues." Isabella explained. "Baljeet managed to find Phineas' sneaker and a screw that may or may not be important."

"Does Perry know that you guys found something?"

Isabella hesitated. "No. We don't want to say anything just yet. What Baljeet found may be nothing at all and I don't want anyone to get too excited."

Candace studied Isabella's face for a moment before glaring accusingly. "You guys are up to something, aren't you?"

Isabella grinned sheepishly. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Oh yeah. Spill."

"Okay, Perry gave the request that no one know about Phineas and Ferb's disappearance as of yet. So the whole evidencing-searching thing probably won't go over okay with him. And we're also planning on going to base tomorrow morning to see if we can find some sort of machine to scan the screw and tell us where it came from."

Candace nodded. "Okay...yeah, alright. I'll keep my parents happy, keep Perry off your backs and then when you guys come back from O.W.C.A tomorrow with the results (if any) we'll figure where to go from there."

"Sounds good. I better get going, my mom is probably freaking out."

"Yeah, she is."

"Then I'm off before she calls the cops. See you later, Candace. And don't worry. We'll find them."

Candace smiled sadly. "I hope so. Bye, Isabella."

The Mexican-Jewish girl turned on her heel, opened the sliding glass door and hurried for her own house, knowing that she would have an frantic mother to face when she got there.

...

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was not the only one in a worried state. The family Chihuahua and second-best secret agent in the Organization was pacing up and down the kitchen floor, his nails clacking against the tiles. Pinky would have left half an hour ago to search for his owner but Vivian kept picking him up and cradling him as a source of comfort.

_Calm down,_ Pinky told himself firmly, stopping by Vivian's slipper-clad feet. _Isabella probably lost track of time. She'll be home soon. _

He glanced up at Vivian, who was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands wrapped tightly around a mug of tea. Pinky let out a comforting bark and rubbed against her leg. Vivian glanced down and managed a small smile.

"Oh, Pinky. Where could Isa be? She knows to call if she is going to be late." Vivian sighed and cast a glance at the clock worriedly. "But I'm a mother, and mothers worry when their children are late. So many things could happen."

Pinky didn't even want to know what things Vivian was thinking of-it would probably drive him insane.

"But I'm letting my imagination run away," Vivian continued. "After all, she is with her friends and they are good boys. I'm sure she'll be home soon."

The door suddenly slammed open, causing Vivian to jump and spill her tea. Pinky barked threateningly and charged into the hall, only to slide to a stop when Isabella skidded around the corner. "I'm home!" She called breathlessly. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Oh, Isa!" Vivian cried with relief. She got up from the table and hurried to pull her daughter into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright! I lost track of time. I was with the guys." Isabella said, sinking into her mother's embrace as sudden exhaustion crashed down on her.

"The boys are home, then?"

"Yeah."

"Have you decided you've put your poor mothers through enough worry?"

Isabella felt guilt well in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for you to worry."

Vivian sighed, resting her chin on the top of her daughter's head. "I know, _hija_. You are much too good a girl to do something like that on purpose."

_Great. Now I feel terrible._

"Mom, am I in trouble?" Isabella asked, dreading the answer but knowing that she had to ask.

Vivian leaned back and studied Isabella's worried expression. After a moment of agonizing silence (agonizing for Isabella at least) the woman smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Since this is the first time you've come home late without letting me know, I'll let it slide. But if it happens again, then we'll have to have a serious talk, okay?"

Relief crashed over the Mexican-Jewish girl. If she had been grounded it would have most definitely complicated her plans in searching for Phineas and Ferb. "Thanks, Mom. I promise it won't happen again."

"I believe you, dear. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. The guys and I stopped for some pizza." Isabella answered. She _had_ really stopped for pizza, but only because Buford would not stop whining about being hungry.

"Alright. Go upstairs, wash up and get to bed. It's late."

"Okay. Love you." Isabella pecked her mother on the cheek and dashed up the carpeted stairs, Pinky scampering behind. The girl slid into her bedroom and slammed the door shut before the Chihuahua could enter. Huffing in frustration, Pinky dropped down to the hardwood floor and waited.

_I wonder what has that girl so excited. _He thought. _I don't think she even _noticed _I was in the kitchen with her! _

"Oh, hey!" Isabella's muffled voice suddenly exclaimed. She threw her door open again (nearly sending Pinky flying across the floor in the process) and hollered, "Mom! Where's Pink-?"

Her voice immediately cut off when she caught sight of her dog glaring at her warily from the across the hallway. "Never mind! I found him!"

"Okay, dear!" Vivian's amused voice called back. "Good night."

"Good night!" Isabella returned and padded towards her dog. "Gee, Pinky. I'm sorry. Did I hit you with the door?"

Pinky put on his best pout. _No, but ignoring me in the kitchen like you did was more painful than a door slapping me in the side._

The girl mistook his pout as a yes to her question and quickly picked him up, cradling him tightly to her chest. "Oh, Pinky, I'm so sorry! I'll be more careful next time, I promise. I shouldn't be throwing doors open like that anyway."

_You know, there'd be better communication if I could have one of those animal translators for a few days. _Pinky sighed. But he didn't bother trying to communicate to Isabella that she had _not _hit him with her bedroom door and his pout was due to her previous ignoring.

He was snuggled against her pajama-clad body, her face nuzzling against his fur. If a misunderstanding brought forth such attention, why bother ruining it?

...

Candace couldn't sleep.

The redhead was sprawled on the couch, her hands crossed over her chest and her mind racing. Perry _still _hadn't come back from the O.W.C.A and that meant her brothers were still missing.

And that meant she had failed.

She had failed as a big sister, as their protector. Phineas and Ferb were her little brothers. It didn't matter how bright or how capable they were. It was her job as the older sister to make sure they were safe and happy, _especially _when she was the one in charge of them.

Now they were gone, somewhere in the wide expanse of the universe (or heaven forbid, another _dimension_) and Candace was at a loss of how to find them.

Every day of the past few years of her life had been dedicated to successfully bust her brothers. Yes, admittedly, some of it stemmed from the desperate desire to prove to her mother that she was not crazy (and ironically got more and more frantic and maniacal as the years stretched on). But most of the urge to bust was for her brothers' safety. They made dangerous contraptions every day. Sure, nothing had happened to them yet, but there was _always _a chance of something going terribly wrong.

Candace didn't want to take that chance.

So she tried to get her mother to see, to believe that the boys were doing activities that Linda would never knowingly approve of. Lawrence, as great a father as he was, didn't seem to understand the amount of danger that was involved in Phineas and Ferb's activities.

And, to be fair, he had only witnessed the _tame _creations.

Creations. Oh, what if she never got to see her brothers make another one of their inventions ever again?

A sob broke through and the teenager buried her head into a decorative pillow. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she entertained the horrible thought-what if she never saw her brothers again?

_Thud!_

"Ssh, Lawrence! The kids are probably sleeping."

Candace froze. She sunk lower into the couch as her parents bustled as silently as they could in the entry hall. The redhead swallowed thickly and hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. _Get a hold of yourself, Candace. You can cry later-right now you have keep Mom and Dad blissfully unaware that their sons are missing._

As the last tear was swiped from her cheek Linda and Lawrence tiptoed into the living room, halting when they saw the glow of the television screen and their eldest child watching it. "Candace!" Linda scolded. "It's late! What are you doing up?"

Candace cast a quick glance at the time displayed in the corner of the television screen. It was just past midnight. "I didn't know it had gotten so late." She answered truthfully. "How was the antique convention?"

"Wonderful!" Lawrence beamed. He hefted up a plastic bag, which was bulging at every angle. Candace could see a duck-shaped toaster sticking out of the top of the bag. "We certainly gave them a run for their money."

"_You _gave them a run for their money, dear." Linda said with amusement. "I was there to stop you from spending all our savings."

Candace shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I'm a little frightened to know what you bought."

"You should be." Linda joked. "But you can see everything tomorrow. It's way past your bedtime."

"Sorry, Mom. I got a little worried when you said you'd be delayed getting home, so I wanted to wait up for you."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" Linda exclaimed, furious at herself for forgetting that Candace's anxiety and overactive imagination could result in some serious fits of panic. "I should have reassured you that we were fine. You didn't go to the panic room, did you?"

"No, no." Candace said quickly, feeling guilty that she had made her mother feel guilty for no reason. "I, uh, also wanted to stay up to let you know that Phineas and Ferb are spending the week at Buford's house. They said it was a boy's week or something like that. I didn't want you guys to wake up and see their beds empty and start freaking, so I thought I'd better let you know when you got home."

"Why didn't you just call and let us know?" Lawrence asked.

_Good question._

"I didn't think of it." Candace muttered.

"It's okay!" Linda assured her daughter, mistaking the frustration in her eyes for embarrassment. "I know how you can overlook things when you're panicked."

"Yeah..."Candace muttered. "Um, I hope that it's okay that I let them go over."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine." Linda kissed Candace's forehead and headed for the stairs. "I had a few prolonged sleepovers when I was their age myself."

"Ah, I remember camping in the woods for days on end with my mates." Lawrence sighed nostalgically. "Those were the good old days."

"Yes, yes, you can tell us more of your childhood stories tomorrow." Linda winked at Candace. "Now it's time for all of us to get to bed."

"Okay." Candace got up from the couch, turned off the television and shuffled after her parents, feeling as if her stomach was being ripped apart inside by claws.

Her brothers were missing, probably extremely hurt, and she was _lying _about it to her _parents._

She didn't just fail as a big sister-she failed as a daughter as well.


End file.
